The Perfect Life or Not
by BubleBubleBuble
Summary: Nick and Sara are on their honeymoon in everything is good except for the fact they keep running into an old friend of Sara's that wants Nick. Will Nick and Sara be the victims of a crime scene or will the team figure it out before it's too late?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Anything you don't recognize belongs to me. Everything else belongs to Jerry Bruckheimer and his people.  
  
Prologue  
  
"Do you take Nicholas to be your husband?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"And do you take Sara to be your wife?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Good. By the power invested in me I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
"Don't they look perfect together?" Catherine asked Grissom, whom she was dancing with.  
  
"Yes they do." He answered, looking at Nick and Sara.  
  
"Do you regret saying no to her?" Catherine asked. Grissom looked at her for a second, then at Sara, happy in Nick's arms.  
  
"No. She's happy. I said no because I realized she loved Nicky and I loved someone else." He replied.  
  
"Oh? May I ask who?" Catherine asked. Grissom leaned down and kissed her.  
  
"Don't think you need to." He said. (This isn't a G/C story... it is N/S but I just had to but that little tidbit in)  
  
"And you're sure that we can have two weeks off?" Sara asked.  
  
"Yes! It's your honeymoon. And if Grissom has any problem he can deal with me." Catherine said. Sara smiled and hugged her friend.  
  
"You are the best." She said. Catherine shrugged as she turned to hug Nick.  
  
"Call when you land." She said. Nick nodded.  
  
"I will Mom." He joked and Catherine glared at him.  
  
"We will Cath." Sara said before one of them got hurt. Greg came forward next.  
  
"If he hurts you, cheats on you, or anything else that's bad I'll kill him for you." He said, hugging Sara.  
  
"Thanks Greg but I don't think any of that is going to be happening." Sara replied, hugging him back. Greg nodded and clapped Nick on the shoulder.  
  
"I'm serious." He muttered.  
  
"Get a life Sanders." Warrick said as he hugged Sara. "Say hi to Mickey for me alright?"  
  
"Hey you get a life Brown. Say hi to Mickey for me. What are you five?" Greg snorted.  
  
"No but you are." Warrick smirked as he pulled Nick into a brotherly hug.  
  
"Come on children." Catherine said, taking them both by the arm. "I want you to be good on the ride home."  
  
The three walked away and Grissom came over.  
  
"Congratulations guys." He said.  
  
"Thanks Grissom." Sara said.  
  
"Yeah thanks." Nick added. Grissom smiled.  
  
"You're lucky Nick. You really are." He said. Nick smiled at his boss then at Sara.  
  
"Yeah I am." He grinned. Grissom quickly hugged Sara and shook hands with Nick.  
  
"Well you guys have to catch a plane early tomorrow so I guess I'll see the two of you in two weeks." He said. "Have a good time."  
  
"I'm sure we will. Disney World. Oh yeah!" Nick laughed.  
  
"Nick we're here." Sara said, shaking his shoulder slowly.  
  
"Later." He muttered and turned his head the other way.  
  
"We're at the airport in Orlando." Sara said, standing up.  
  
"I'm coming." Nick said, waking up immediately and standing up as well. They got off the plane and went to baggage claim. As Nick tried to get through the mob of people to get their stuff Sara sat down on those sucky plastic chairs they have for sitting while you wait for your plane. Finally Nick came back with their bags and Sara was staring over his shoulder at something.  
  
"Oh isn't he cute?" she asked. Nick turned to look at what his wife was looking at and a kid ran into him. He cursed silently and shook his head.  
  
"No." he muttered, rubbing his side.  
  
"Not him. That baby. Oh my God!" Sara said, jumping up and running over to whoever she was looking at. Nick turned around to see her talking animatedly to a blond with a baby in her arms. He rolled his eyes and walked over.  
  
"Tara this is my husband Nick. Nick this is my friend from college Tara and her baby Brandon." Sara said, wrapping her arm around Nick's waist.  
  
"Nice to meet you." He said as Tara eyed him.  
  
"Huh? Oh same here. Sara, Dave is around here somewhere." She said, smiling. Sara paled slightly.  
  
"Dave?" she asked.  
  
"Dave Edwards. God Sara I thought you'd remember your ex-boyfriend well he's my husband now. But then again some people like to put their past behind them." Tara replied. Nick felt his mouth drop open.  
  
"Sara is that you? It is! Sara Sidle. I haven't seen you in years!" a voice exclaimed. Sara paled even more than she already was.  
  
"Dave! How are you?" she asked, putting a cheery smile and excited voice on. Dave wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Good! How've you been?" he replied.  
  
"Good. This is my husband Nick." Sara said, getting out of Dave's embrace and into Nick's.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Dave said, holding his hand out to shake.  
  
"Likewise." Nick replied, shaking Dave's hand.  
  
"This is my wife Tara." He said.  
  
"We've met and your son Brandon. He's adorable." Nick said, smiling at the baby.  
  
"Yeah. I guess it was a good thing I broke up with Sara. I wouldn't have any of this and you wouldn't have her. Speaking of Brandon do you guys have any kids?" Dave said. Nick looked at Sara, who was looking uncomfortable.  
  
"Yeah. Two. Catherine and Greg. Catherine's a sweetheart but Greg's a troublemaker." Nick lied. Sara looked at him.  
  
"Oh. Do you have any pictures Sara?" Tara asked.  
  
"There all in my bag. Sorry Tara." She replied.  
  
"We really need to get going. It was nice to meet you." Nick said, pulling Sara away gently and out of the airport and into a cab. Once they got to their hotel and into the room Sara broke down crying.  
  
"Baby what's the matter?" Nick asked, alarmed as he pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Tara and I were never friends. Well we were once when Dave and I were going out. They started going out and we broke up. I haven't seen them since graduation. I moved back to San Francisco and they left my mind. Then seeing them at the airport was terrible. When I saw Dave I just wanted to get out of there and when he started asking questions about if we had kids I felt like I was going to die. Tara always had to better in everything and if having kids includes in that then I knew I would have to go through her taunts and torments. Why'd you lie and say Cath and Greg were our kids?" Sara replied.  
  
"Because you looked uncomfortable and I have to protect you in any situation, humiliation being one of them." Nick said, kissing her.  
  
"I got your shirt all wet." Sara laughed, pointing to his shoulder.  
  
"I don't care." Nick said. "Why did Dave break up with you, if you don't mind me asking."  
  
"He said Tara was prettier than me and wasn't obsessed with dead bodies." Sara replied.  
  
"He's blind. You are a billion no a gazillion times better looking than Tara and I'm obsessed with dead bodies too so we're the perfect couple." Nick said. Sara smiled.  
  
"Ah a smile. Thought I wouldn't see one." Nick added.  
  
"Oh Nicky I don't deserve you." Sara moaned.  
  
"Baby why would you say that?" Nick asked, taking her back in his arms.  
  
"Because I'm ugly and boring. You should have someone like Tara. Blond and stupid." Sara replied. Nick kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Sara, please. I need someone smart and didn't I just say you were gorgeous?" he said.  
  
"No. You said I was a gazillion times better looking than Tara." She muttered.  
  
"Well I'm saying it now. You are gorgeous and before you even ask, because I know you are, I married you because I love you and you've got a great personality and I could go on for ever. You're sweet, caring, smart, don't take crap from no one, and you can tolerate Greg." Nick said. "And you can tolerate me too."  
  
"I'm sorry that we ran into them. It's ruining our honeymoon." Sara said.  
  
"We can't help running into people and it's not ruining our honeymoon. Sure we had a bad start but I promise it'll get better." Nick said. "Oh Sara just be happy we're not staying in the same hotel as them. I may kill Dave if I see him again though."  
  
"Go ahead. No one's stopping you." Sara muttered. She ran a hand through her hair and flopped down onto the bed.  
  
"Hey cheer up. Let's go out for dinner." Nick said, kneeling down next to her.  
  
"I'm not hungry." Sara sighed.  
  
"Ok. Lets watch some TV."  
  
"Don't want to."  
  
"What do you want to do?"  
  
"I don't know Nick. Actually I do. I want to sleep. Unlike you I didn't sleep the whole plane ride here." Sara snapped.  
  
"Sorry. I'll leave you alone." Nick muttered and walked out of the room. (They're staying in a suite.) A little while later Sara heard Nick talking.  
  
"Yeah. Been married a day and she's already rejecting me. I understand that she's upset she saw these idiots but like Warrick I'm trying to help her. She's sleeping now."  
  
Sara walked to the door and stood in the doorway.  
  
"No of course not! I had this whole honeymoon planned out and getting out of the airport sucked. You know how it is. One bad thing happens anything else that happens is bad. I wanted us to have fun."  
  
It was dark in the room since Nick had the curtains drawn and all the lights off and when Sara finally spotted him he was sitting on the couch, his cell phone in hand, talking to Warrick. She walked out of the doorway and into a small table. She cursed silently and Nick's head shot up.  
  
"I gotta go. I'll talk to you later." He said and put his phone away. "You're up."  
  
"I didn't sleep." Sara said, leaning down to rub her shin. "So you think it's gonna suck. Why don't we just go home?"  
  
"Sara I didn't mean it like that. I got this feeling that something else is going to go wrong and I wanted us to have fun. No sulk and feel bad about every little thing that happens." Nick said, standing up and walking over to her.  
  
"Why are the lights off? Are we vampires?" Sara asked, switching the subject.  
  
"No. Warrick called and I was so into the conversation I forgot to turn the lights on." Nick replied. "Are you mad at me?"  
  
"No. Honey I'm sorry that I snapped at you but I didn't expect to see them again and on my honeymoon is not the best time to see them. It was all right seeing them again until she brought up the fact that Dave and me use to date. I thought you were going to die." Sara said. "I'm hungry. Wanna get some food?"  
  
"Yes! Do you have to ask?" Nick exclaimed.  
  
"How do you eat so much and still have that sexy body?" Sara asked, linking her arm in Nick's as they went out the door.  
  
"I run after bad guys all day long. I work out when I'm not sleeping or working or being with you. And running after bad guys does happen sometimes." He replied.  
  
A/N: not a very good start but it'll get better... suspenseful and all this good stuff. 


	2. Bad News

Equestrian-Babe101: thanks for reviewing  
  
Space-Chase7029: thanks  
  
Chapter One: Bad News  
  
"Do you just want to eat at the hotel restaurant?" Nick asked.  
  
"Yeah. I don't feel like walk--- oh God." Sara said, looking towards the door.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Our favorite people are here." Sara muttered, turning her head the other way.  
  
"SARA!" Tara squealed.  
  
"Tara! Dave! Where's Brandon?" she replied, cringing when Tara hugged her. She looked at Nick pleadingly and he smiled weakly as he shook Dave's hand.  
  
"Oh my mother lives down here and we dropped him off there for the night. Wow! Are you staying here?" Tara answered.  
  
"Yep. You too?" Nick asked.  
  
"Mhmm. Oh Sara do you have any pictures of your kids?" Tara replied. Sara looked at Nick.  
  
"They should be in your wallet." She lied and Nick pulled it out, taking a picture of two kids Sara had never seen before out.  
  
"Oh they're adorable!" Tara exclaimed.  
  
"Aren't they?" Nick smiled. "Well we have reservations and we don't want to miss them."  
  
"Bye Tara, Dave." Sara said and walked into the restaurant with Nick. "Who are those kids?"  
  
"Our niece and nephew, my sister's kids. They are the only picture of kids I have in there so when you said the picture of our darling children were in there I whipped it out." Nick replied, pushing Sara's chair in.  
  
"Thanks." She muttered, picking up the menu. "I don't remember seeing them at the wedding."  
  
"Oh my sister was sick. And she stayed at the hotel with the kids while my brother-in-law came by himself." Nick replied.  
  
"Oh. What are you getting?" Sara asked, looking at him.  
  
"What're you getting?" Nick mimicked.  
  
"I don't know yet. What are you getting?" Sara replied.  
  
"I don't know either. Maybe a steak." Nick said, smirking when Sara cringed.  
  
"How do you eat that?" she asked.  
  
"Medium rare, a fork and knife with a glass of Sprite on the side." Nick joked, knowing what she meant. Sara glared at him.  
  
"Oh come on Sara. Its good. Why don't you try it? I'll tell you right now it didn't come from Miss Piggy." He said.  
  
"Fine." Sara muttered. "I just want to eat. I don't care what."  
  
"Well aren't we lucky! Our tables are right next to each other." Tara said. Sara looked at Nick.  
  
"Aren't we honey?" she asked, putting on a cheery face.  
  
"Yes we are." He muttered, hiding behind the menu.  
  
"So Nick you like baseball?" Dave asked.  
  
"Mhmm."  
  
"Boston?"  
  
"Yankees and Texas."  
  
"Yankees? Why?"  
  
"They're good. I like them cause A-Rod is on the team. Rangers are my favorite though." Nick replied.  
  
"Sara are you still into the forensics?" Tara asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What do you do again?"  
  
"CSI. Crime Scene Investigator." Sara said.  
  
"What do you do Nick?" Tara asked, looking at him.  
  
"Huh? Oh I'm a CSI too." He replied, poking his head out from behind the menu.  
  
"Oh. Well that's interesting." Dave said. "Do you two work together?"  
  
"Yeah." They both said.  
  
"Do you guys do autopsies?" Tara asked. "I saw that on a show once and it was really nasty. I almost gagged."  
  
"Well I don't think you'd do good in forensics. We get a lot of dead bodies." Nick said. Right then his phone started ringing and Sara grabbed it.  
  
"Sid--- Stokes."  
  
"Sara why do you have Nick's phone? Anyway its Grissom."  
  
"Hey. I knew that."  
  
"Yeah. I'm not disrupting anything am I?"  
  
Sara looked at Nick and mouthed, 'Griss.'  
  
He smiled and stood up.  
  
"Excuse us." He said to Tara and Dave and he and Sara walked out. Nick took the phone from Sara.  
  
"Hey Grissom."  
  
"Hey Nick. Sorry if I was disrupting anything."  
  
"No. It was all right. Annoying people by us at dinner." Nick said, looking at Sara. "Hold on a second Griss."  
  
"Do you just want to go back to the room?" he asked. Sara nodded and they started walking towards the elevator.  
  
"Alright I'm back. Why'd you call?" Nick asked.  
  
"Well I've got some bad news."  
  
"Oh God."  
  
"Your apartment... well um... Cath went by this morning to feed the fish and the door was wide open."  
  
"Anything stolen?"  
  
"Your watch."  
  
"Keep going Griss."  
  
"That was it."  
  
"Thanks Grissom. That couldn't wait until I got home."  
  
"Well I figured you'd want to know now instead of getting home and finding stuff missing."  
  
"Yeah. I got to go. See you in two weeks." Nick said and hung the phone up.  
  
"What happened?" Sara asked.  
  
"Nothing." Nick lied.  
  
"Yeah nothing." Sara muttered. "You're lying."  
  
"The apartment was broken into. All they took was my watch. My very expensive watch that was laying on the counter." Nick answered.  
  
"The broken one that you were supposed to go get fixed?" Sara asked.  
  
"Yeah." He replied, putting the key in the door. "Look if there's a dead body in there or a skunk or some other wild crazy thing, don't be surprised because this isn't our day."  
  
"Oh I'm counting on it." Sara said. Nick opened the door and found nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
"Maybe our luck is changing." He said.  
  
"Hopefully." Sara agreed. "Put the TV on."  
  
Nick did as he was told and the two sat together on the couch.  
  
"Is there anything good on?" Sara asked, resting her head on Nick's shoulder, her arm wrapped around his chest.  
  
"Uh... let me check." He said. "Friends, Everybody Loves Raymond, the news, Lord of the Rings, too long, Law and Order, we have to get away from the crime, movies, movies, boring old movie, ooh here's something interesting. Evel Knievel." (Lol... George Eads is in that. I watched it a few nights ago. HE is so sexy!)  
  
"Daredevil guy?" Sara asked.  
  
"Yeah. He's awesome. Let's watch it." Nick replied, wrapping an arm around her.  
  
"Whatever." Sara said. "Ouch that had to hurt."  
  
"Flipping off a bike should hurt." Nick said. "Unless he's like Superman."  
  
"I hope he didn't die."  
  
"Sara, watch the movie. Maybe you're wish will come true."  
  
The movie went to commercial.  
  
"Do you think everything will be alright?" Sara asked.  
  
"What? Evel? Yeah he'll live. Oh shoot I just ruined your big climatic break." Nick replied.  
  
"Oh well that's nice but I was talking about our honeymoon. The apartment was broken into and we keep running into Tara and Dave." Sara said.  
  
"Oh I didn't really like that watch. I'm sure we won't see them again. It's a big town." Nick said. "Look the movie's back on and he's alive and awake."  
  
"Good for him. Let's forget the movie." Sara said, kissing his jaw.  
  
"Food?" Nick asked. "We still haven't eaten."  
  
"I don't care. I just want our honeymoon to be alright." Sara replied.  
  
A/N: The apartment being broken into does have something to do with the story so don't think I was just putting that in there cause I was bored or something. The watch has something to do with it too. 


	3. Magic Kingdom

A/N:

Equestrian-babe101: Lol... thanks

Stephanie051984: thanks

Space-Case7029: yeah the watch thing will be coming up in a few chapters.

Chapter Two: Magic Kingdom

"How long is this line?" Nick muttered. It was hot, very hot day at the Magic Kingdom the next day when Nick and Sara went to the amusement park.

"20 minutes." Sara replied.

"No way. It's like 100 degrees out. Come on. Next ride." Nick said, taking Sara's hand and tried pulling her away but Sara stayed planted to the ground.

"Oh stop being a baby. We live in Las Vegas! We're used to this!" Sara exclaimed.

"Not this hot. Baby, please! I'm thirsty. If I die of dehydration you'll pay!" Nick exclaimed.

"You were the one who wanted to go on Dumbo the Flying Elephant!" Sara exclaimed. "We're staying in line."

"I did not!"

"Yes you did. Just stay in line." Sara said. They stayed in line and there was silence for a few minutes.

"I'm hot." Nick complained. "I can feel my clothes sticking to me."

"Then take your shirt off." Sara joked.

"Good idea." Nick said and pulled his shirt over his head. A teenage girl standing in front of them stared at him.

"I was joking." Sara muttered, glaring at the girl.

"Well it's too hot to put it back on." Nick replied. The girl whispered something to her friend, who was staring as well. Sara heard her say,

"He's even hotter."

Obviously Nick heard it as well because he smirked.

"Sara what do you think?" he asked.

"Think about what?" she replied.

"My gorgeous body." Nick smirked.

"It's just gorgeous honey." Sara said, loudly. The two girls turned away and Sara rolled her eyes.

"Jealous?" Nick asked, wrapping an arm around her.

"No. I just don't like people staring at my husband's body. Only I'm allowed to do that." Sara replied. "Look it's our turn."

"Put your shirt back on." Sara groaned.

"What? Why? I'm hot." Nick exclaimed.

"You sure are." A blond walking by said.

"Thank you." Nick muttered and the blond smirked at him as she walked away.

"That is why I want you to put your shirt back on. Young girls ogle at you." Sara said, throwing his shirt at him. Nick stared at it for a few seconds but quickly put it on after he caught a very old woman staring at him.

"And old women." He added.

"And you should take it off." A voice said. Nick swerved around and saw Tara standing behind him, alone.

"Tara." Sara said.

"Oh hi Sara. Anyway Nick you should leave that shirt off. It can get really hot down here." Tara said.

"Where are Dave and Brandon?" Nick asked, leaving his shirt on.

"I lost them in the crowd. I was hoping someone could help me find them." Tara replied, looking at Nick.

"Go find them yourself." Sara snapped, taking Nick's hand.

"That's exactly why you lost Dave. You kept him on a leash. He got sick and tired of it. That's why he came crawling to me. I'm more fun. I'd be careful if I were you Sara. It seems it's starting over again. This time it's Nick." Tara said.

"There you are Tara. You were over there a minute ago." Dave said, walking over to them pushing Brandon in a stroller.

"I thought you said you lost them in the crowd." Sara said.

"I did. He found me. Thanks anyway Nick for trying to help. Think about what I said Sara." Tara replied, taking Dave by the arm and leading him away.

"Come on." Nick said, wrapping an arm around Sara, sitting her down on a bench.

"Why? Why do we have to run into them all the time?" she wondered. "God must hate me for some reason. This is my punishment."

"Stop that. Was she serious about you keeping Dave on a leash?" Nick asked.

"No. Most of the time he was never even near me. Do I keep a leash on you?" Sara replied.

"No. Do you think she was hitting on me?" Nick said.

"Yes. She was always doing that when we were at school. She was a cheerleader-type, flirting, and everything else and I see she hasn't changed." Sara said. "You wouldn't leave me right?"

"Never." Nick replied, kissing her. Someone tapped him on the shoulder and he sighed as he pulled away from Sara. He turned around and was face to face with a big mouse.

"Hey Mickey." Sara smiled. Mickey held his arms out, waiting for a hug and Sara gave it to him. Nick rolled his eyes and then glared at the mouse when he saw the hands of whoever was in the Mickey suit travel down from Sara's back to her behind.

"Hey. Cut it out." Nick growled, pulling Sara away from Mickey. She glared at the mouse too and they walked away.

"What is up with people now a days?" Nick wondered.

"I don't know." Sara replied. "What ride do you want to go on now?"

"Pirates of the Caribbean." Nick said, his eyes lighting up upon seeing the attraction. He ran to the entrance, Sara behind him, trying to keep up.

"Nick! Nick slow down!" she yelled. Finally he stopped and Sara, still running, ran into his back and ended up landing on the ground.

"My butt." She groaned. "Don't stop short like that."

"Sorry." Nick said, helping Sara up. "This is the best ride ever. Even the movie was awesome."

"Yeah." Sara muttered, rubbing her behind.

"At least this ride is inside and it's air conditioned." Nick smirked. When Sara didn't say anything the smirk faded. "You ok?"

"Yes. My butt just hurts now." She replied.

"What else is bothering you?" Nick asked.

"Tara."

"Why?"

"She hit on you and told me I keep you on a leash. Why do you think?"

"Well I would never go to her if I ever got bored with you. I'd never go to anyone cause I can't get bored of you." Nick said. "Now let's go on the ride."

"Isn't this beautiful?" Sara asked, looking at the fireworks.

"Yeah you are." Nick replied, wrapping his arms around her.

"I was talking about the fireworks but ok. Thanks." Sara said. "It was just what I needed to cheer up my day."

"Well you see that's my job as a husband. To keep you happy and cheerful." Nick said. Sara turned in his arms.

"What's part of my job as your wife?" she asked.

"Same." Nick replied, leaning down to kiss her when his phone went off.

"Stokes."

"Hey it's Catherine. Did you like those fish?"

"Are they dead?"

"Possibly. Did you like them?"

"Answer the question Catherine."

"Yes they are. One's missing so I figured the other ate him and died from indigestion. Did you like them?"

"I only had them a week. I gotta go. Don't bug me for stupid stuff like this." Nick said, hanging up his phone. He rolled his eyes and kissed Sara.

"What'd Catherine want?" She asked.

"One of the fish is missing and the other's dead. She thinks the one that's dead ate the one that's missing and died from indigestion." Nick replied.

"Oh. They lived what? A week?" Sara said.

"Yeah. Oh well. When we get home we should buy a dog."

"A dog?"

"What's wrong with a dog?" Nick asked.

"Honey it's a lot of work. And we don't have time for a dog." Sara replied. "But if you want one I'm all for it."

"Good. We're getting one." Nick said, smiling. "And his name shall be..."

"And his name shall be?" Sara repeated, looking at him.

"Any suggestions?"

"His name shall be any suggestions?" Sara asked.

"For a CSI you, don't take this the wrong way, don't have any common sense." Nick replied.

"I know what you were talking about but thanks for the compliment. What about the traditional Fido?" Sara said.

"What an imagination you have." Nick smirked.

"Thanks again. You got any ideas?"

"Yes I do. Blue. You know like Blue's Clues?" Nick said.

"Stop watching baby cartoons in the morning." Sara sighed. "We'll talk about this later."


	4. A Rainy Day

A/N: To my reviewers... thanks for the great reviews. That's what helps me write.

Chapter Three: A Rainy Day

"This is terrible." Nick muttered.

"What?" Sara called from the bathroom.

"I said this is terrible." Nick repeated, louder this time. Sara walked into the room in a robe and stared at him questioningly.

"What's so terrible?" she asked and Nick pulled the curtain open to show rain pouring from the sky, lighting flashing and you could hear thunder clapping.

"Do you get the impression we should go home?" Sara asked.

"No. It's just a little bit of rain." Nick replied.

"Babe it's like a hurricane out there." Sara said.

"So? We could still have fun. Besides would you like to fly home in this weather?" Nick said.

"Not really. What fun could we have at the hotel?" Sara replied.

"Uh... there's a game room."

"Really? And I play video games since when?" Sara asked.

"It's a game room Sara not a video game room. They got pool and air hockey and uh... other things. I think they got virtual golf too." Nick replied. "Would you rather stay in here and be bored or go play games?"

"Good point." Sara muttered. As soon as she got dressed the two of them headed down to the game room to find it deserted.

"It's just us. Awesome." Nick said, walking over to the pinball machine. "Hey look at this. Lord of the Rings pinball."

"Joy. Have fun."

"Do you have 50 cents?" Nick asked. Sara tossed him the coins and he started his game.

"Look we need coins obviously so I'm going to go get change from the check in desk." She said, heading towards the door. She disappeared through it and a few minutes later the door opened again to reveal a blonde. Nick, so into his pinball game, didn't realize Sara wasn't in the room.

"Baby give me some more coins." He said, not looking up.

"Take the shirt off and I will." The blonde smirked. Nick finally looked up.

"Hey Tara. Sorry, thought you were Sara." He said.

"Nick, do you really love her?" Tara asked. Nick moved away from the pinball machine, losing his turn.

"Why do you care?" he asked. "And yes I do love her."

"I care because well... you could have me." Tara replied.

"No thanks." Nick muttered, turning back to the game. "Besides you're married too and have a kid."

"No I'm not. Dave is my cousin and Brandon is his kid." Tara said.

"Yeah right." Nick laughed.

"I'm serious. You could leave her now. You don't have any kids and the two of you have only been married four days."

"I do too have kids."

"Really? Catherine Willows and Greg Sanders seem a bit too old to be your kids. Cute niece and nephew you got though." Tara said, coming closer to Nick, who backed away.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"You know what I'm talking about Nick." Tara replied. "Why are you backing away from me? It's not like I'm going to hurt you. But then again you've always be wary of who you're with since that night a long time ago."

Nick stared at her. No one knew about that except Catherine.

"Shocked I know? Wondering how I know all of this?" Tara smiled. "Hmm let see... what else do I know? Oh you slept with a girl, Kristy was her name I think, who ended up dead the next day. Everyone thought you killed her."

"I really don't know what you're talking about." Nick said, looking at the door.

"Sara's busy. Tied her up at the desk. Dave's got that handled. Don't worry she's not hurt or anything just the cash drawer won't open and she's stuck there. So don't expect her to come anytime soon." Tara said. Nick's phone started ringing.

"Don't answer it." Tara muttered.

"What do you want?" Nick asked.

"You." Tara replied.

"Well people always want what they can't have."

"Funny. I always get what I want. So do you want to know how I know everything?" Tara said.

"Sure although I have no idea what you're going on about." Nick replied.

"Ok... well here I go then. I have connections out in Las Vegas. One being someone, you know very well." Tara started. "She's been spying on you for me ever since I learned Sara worked with you. You see Dave and I are very close and when Sara took Dave from my best friend, Alicia, she wanted revenge. This is the best way. Taking something from her that she loves so dearly. Anyway, I've been snooping around Sara, figuring out where's she's been and who's she's with. That Hank was pretty good, shame he was sleeping around."

"Get on with it Tara." Nick snapped.

"Fine. My spy thought it was over when she saw Sara falling for that Grissom guy. He's not very good looking. Well not at least for me. When Grissom turned her down I got my spirits up again. It was you, Sanders, or the other fellow, Warrick. I was hoping it would be you. My spy sent me pictures of the three of you." She said, stopping when she saw Nick shudder. "Oh yes you had a stalker, Nigel Crane. Almost killed you I heard."

Nick walked passed Tara to the door.

"Where are you going? It's getting good." She exclaimed.

"Away from you." Nick replied, opening the door.

"Fine. But I'll be back Nick." Tara said, just as the door slammed close. Nick walked towards the main desk and when he saw Sara he walked over to her.

"What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost." She asked.

"Nothing I'm fine. The game room is boring. Let's go back to the room." Nick replied, pulling her towards the elevator. Right before the door closed Sara saw Tara emerge from the game room.

"What happened?" she asked, turning to face him.

"What are you talking about?" Nick asked.

"Why did you say let's leave and Tara just walked out of the game room?" Sara replied.

"She was in there but kept away from me." Nick lied. The elevator stopped at their floor and they got off. Once inside the room Nick flopped onto the couch and turned the TV on.

"What happened?" Sara asked again.

"Will you stop bugging me?" Nick yelled. Sara jumped at his tone and her soft look turned cold and she glared at him.

"Fine. Sorry for caring about you." She muttered, walking into the bedroom. A few minutes later Sara, lying on the bed, heard Nick curse, rather loudly, and throw something. Nick collapsed onto the floor, shaking. He didn't mean to yell at Sara. He was just shaken up about what Tara was saying. He had another stalker. When Nigel was stalking him it was the scariest thing he had ever gone through and now it's happening again and Tara's accomplice is someone he knows. The only one that knew about what happened with his babysitter when he was nine was Catherine. Nick didn't want to believe that Catherine was the one spying on him but it was the only possible person.

'Never rule out any possibilities.' Grissom's words haunted Nick's mind. There had to be someone else at the lab that heard about what had happened to him.

Sara finally sat up in bed, listening to Nick's heavy breathing in the next room. She didn't know what he was going through but it was ripping her apart inside. She was contemplating whether she should go to him or not since he seemed annoyed with her. Sara stood up and walked to the door. She silently opened it and saw Nick sitting on the floor, totally out of it. He was just staring at the wall, not realizing his wife's presence in the room.

"Nicky..." Sara said quietly. Nick jumped and looked at her.

"What?" he asked.

"I heard you curse, throw something, then fall to the ground and start breathing heavily. Me being the good wife I am came to see if you were alright." Sara replied.

"Well I'm fine." Nick said.

"Good. I'll go back into the bedroom then." Sara said, turning around.

"Sara..." Nick called out, almost weak-like. She turned around.

"What?" she asked.

"Stay with me. Please." Nick replied. Sara was surprised to see fear in his face.

"Nicky what's the matter?" she asked, sitting down next to him.

"Everything." He muttered.

"You lied to me before. Something happened with Tara. Tell me." Sara said. Nick relayed the few minutes spent with Tara in the game room to Sara, leaving out the part about his babysitter when he was nine.

"Oh honey. This is insane. She's insane. Who do you think is her spy?" she said.

"Catherine." Nick replied quietly.

"What? Catherine? Why?" Sara asked.

"She's the only one that knows."

"Knows what?"

That's when Nick clammed up.

"Nicky I know you don't want to talk about it but honey I need to know why so we figure out why Catherine would go against us." Sara said, pulling him into a hug. Nick sighed deeply.

"It's too hard to talk about. It was hard telling Cath." He said.

"Nick I need to know." Sara said softly. He pulled away from her so he was facing her and finally told her what had been haunting him since he was nine.

"Oh my God." Sara muttered when Nick was finished. "You never told anyone?"

"Only Cath cause we had that case together and it was bugging me." He replied. "I'm sorry I never told you. I thought I could put it past me. When I told Catherine I put it past me again but Tara bringing it up and knew all of my secrets it seemed it started freaking me out."

"We're going home." Sara said, standing up. She pulled Nick up with her.

"What? No! Not just because my past is finally catching up with me." He exclaimed.

"This isn't about that. Grissom needs to know Catherine or someone else in the lab is betraying us. It's not just you Nicky! She sent pictures of Warrick and Greg to Tara too. If we stay here any longer don't you think Tara might try something to hurt you or me or both of us?" Sara explained.

"You're right. We'll leave tomorrow morning." Nick said and hugged Sara close to him.

"This was one great honeymoon." She muttered.

"Yeah right?" Nick agreed.

LATER THAT NIGHT

It was around 2 A.M, Sara was fast asleep, and Nick layed on his side, staring at her. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep and Nick thought he could lie there all night watching her. He didn't know what he'd do if anything ever happened to her. When the lab explosion happened he thought he lost her and he was distraught, though he didn't show it. Nick nearly fell out of the bed when Sara gave a soft moan and wrapped an arm around his chest.

"You're not asleep are you?" She whispered.

"Neither are you." Nick said, kissing her forehead.

"I'm too worried about you." Sara replied, opening her eyes.

"Baby I'm fine."

"Then why are you staring at me like someone's going to come and take me away?" Sara asked.

"Because with everything that's happening I don't know what'd I do if I lost you." Nick replied.


	5. Back Home

A/N: Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter Four: Back Home

"Hey everyone." Nick said, dragging himself through the door. Sara came in behind him, equally tired.

"You're back early." Grissom noted.

"Really?" Sara asked.

"What are you doing home?" Catherine asked. Nick stared at her for a second, as if to see through her.

"We missed the lab." Sara replied.

"There's a shocker. You guys needed a break." Warrick said.

"Thanks War. Griss can we talk to you for a second?" Nick asked, looking at his boss. Grissom nodded and followed the newlyweds out the door to his office.

"Ok. Something is not right here. Let me guess... you're getting divorced already?" Grissom asked.

"Funny. No." Nick replied dryly. "Guess again."

"Ran into someone and they're after you?" Grissom tried. Sara's mouth dropped open. "It's a gift Sara, close your mouth."

Nick's phone started ringing.

"Stokes."

"I didn't see you this morning."

Nick didn't even have to ask who it was.

"So?"

"Don't worry. I know where you are. Remember my spy is in Vegas. She said you two went home. Did I scare ya Nick?"

"Bye." Nick said and hung the phone up. Not even a second later Sara's phone started ringing.

"Sidle. Er... I mean Stokes."

"Don't get used to that last name Sara."

The line went dead and Sara pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it.

"Enlighten me." Grissom said. Nick and Sara explained their whole honeymoon and Tara's conversation with Nick.

"Wow. You guys had a fun time." He said.

"Thanks. What are we going to do about this 'spy'?" Nick asked.

"Excuse me?" Grissom asked. "What we?"

"Griss come on! This girl is after me and you're not going to help me?" Nick exclaimed.

"Nicky we're CSIs not Pre-CSIs. We investigate crimes. Not crimes to be." Grissom explained.

"Stalking is a crime Gil." Sara said.

"Sara we have no idea who the 'spy' is for this Tara girl. How are we supposed to investigate someone who we have no idea to start looking for them?" Grissom said. "I understand you want to protect Nick. We all do. But there's not much we can do."

"We know the spy works for the lab." Nick said.

"Oh do we?" Grissom asked.

"Yes. We haven't gone home so they are obviously not watching the apartment.  
We came straight here from the airport. Notice the tiredness. Whoever it is works for the lab and is a woman." Nick replied.

"Well that narrows it down to Cath, the receptionist, Mandy, and Jenna." Greg's voice said. "Bring me any presents?"

"Greg!" the three CSIs chorused.

"What? You should lock the door when you want to have a private conversation. I do know for a fact your spy is not Catherine. She doesn't know a Tara. I think its Mandy. She's always wanted Nick and would do anything to have him." He said. "Or Tara could be trying to confuse you to think it's a woman but really it's a man. Like Ecklie. He's always had it out for us graveyard shift workers."

"Greg, kindly exit the way you entered." Grissom said.

"Fine. But I'll be back." He said, walking out.

"Now back to your problem. We can't do anything until we have the spy." Grissom started.

"Yes we can. Interrogate all of the women here." Nick said.

"Look guys, I'm sorry. I really am but there's not much I can do right now." Grissom said, standing up.

"Whatever." Nick muttered and walked out.

"Nick!" Sara called. She turned back to Grissom. "I hope you're happy."

"What? Sara!" he exclaimed.

"You should know how he's feeling right now! All this stalking stuff is starting over again!" she said.

"I can't help it Sara. Go interrogate everyone if you want but I can't do anything right now." Grissom said. "I've got everyone working double for the past five days because you and Nick went away. Get ready for work and I'll meet you and Nick in the break room in five."

Sara glared at him and walked out of the room and to the locker room.

"I cannot stand him!" she screamed, making Nick, who's head was in his locker, jump.

"Jesus!" he yelled, rubbing the top of his head. He came out of the locker and glared at her. "Do you have to yell so loud? I hurt my head because of you."

"I'm sorry honey. Next time I come into the locker room I'll look for your head in the locker and quietly I'll say, 'Nick I'm here and about to scream so get your head out of the locker so I don't scare you and you hurt yourself." Sara said.

"So who can you not stand?" Nick asked.

"Grissom! He says that he can't do anything about Tara's spy because everyone's working double." Sara replied. "Unless..."

"Unless what?"

"Griss is doing something about it and is assigning someone to the case." Sara said, looking at Nick.

"Well he won't assign us to the case. We're emotionally involved." He said. "Maybe Catherine... no that wouldn't be a good idea."

"What if Greg is right?" Sara suddenly asked.

"Huh? About what?" Nick replied.

"What if Catherine isn't Tara's spy? What if Mandy is or someone else? She's always wanted you." Sara said.

"Yeah but Tara's the one that wants me not Mandy or whoever the spy is." Nick said.

"What was it that Tara said to you in the game room? When I took Dave from Alicia she's doing this as revenge?" Sara asked.

"Oh uh... Alicia and Dave went out and then Dave started going out with you. Alicia was pissed off so Tara got him back for her but Alicia was still hurting so she wants me for revenge." Nick replied.

"She doesn't want you." Sara said and started laughing. "Either that or she plans on sharing you."

"What are you talking about?" Nick asked.

"She made it look like she and Dave got together back in college but really he went back to Alicia. She's doing the exact same thing for the spy. Making it look like she wants you but really it's the spy." Sara replied. "Well don't worry about it. We have to get our assignments."

The two walked down to the break room and everyone was waiting for them.

"Got a bit sidetracked?" Warrick asked, smirking.

"Haha. We were talking." Sara replied.

"Talking my..." Warrick muttered, the last word incoherent.

"Glad you could join us. Catherine you and Warrick have a DB found a couple miles out of Las Vegas. I'm working with you on that. Sara, Nick you two have a DB in the parking lot of the Monaco." Grissom said, passing the folders to Catherine and Nick.

"Oh it's so good to be back at work and you welcome us home with a dead body. Grissom we thank you." Nick joked. Grissom cracked a small smile.

A/N: There will be more about Nick's stalker... I'm so mean I know. I'm not saying who it is yet though. You guys have to figure it out.


	6. The Monaco

A/N:

Equestrian-babe101: Hehe... I don't know if Cath is the bad guy or girl in this situation... well actually I do but I'm not telling! Lol.

Warrior of the shadow: thanks for reviewing! Its always good to have someone new review.

Chapter Five: The Monaco

Nick parked the Tahoe and he and Sara jumped out.

"Oh the newlyweds are home." Brass said. "Thought you two were supposed to be gone for two weeks not five days."

"So did we. Something came up." Sara said. "What do we got?"

"Male, Caucasian, mid-thirties. Follow me." Brass replied. "So did you guys have fun at least?"

"We went to the Magic Kingdom and I got checked out by an old lady." Nick said.

"And Mickey touched my butt when he hugged me." Sara added. "Do you think we had fun?"

"Better than my honeymoon. Here's your guy. Have fun." Brass replied.

"This is never fun." Sara said and set her stuff down. "Did you ID him Brass?"

"No. You think when you come to Vegas you'd bring some ID with you. Don't know how he got into the casino without it." He said.

"Well whoever he was, he was in one hell of a fight." Nick said. "Defensive wounds, bruises on his face, and a shot to the left arm."

"Someone was out to get him." Brass said.

"Yeah. Poor guy. Did anyone see what happened?" Sara asked.

"No. Not that we've heard of." Brass replied.

"How can you get killed in the parking lot of a casino and no one notice?" Nick wondered. Sara looked around.

"Well we better get started." She sighed. "I think it's going to be a long night."

"Yep." Nick muttered. "This wasn't what I was expecting when we got home."

"Neither was I." Sara agreed.

"I'll leave you to your work then." Brass said, backing away. As he walked away he spotted something. "Hey Stokes."

Both Sara and Nick looked up.

"Yeah?" they asked in unison, and then looked at each other. Brass laughed.

"Just wanted to see what the two of you'd say. Nicky take a look at this." He replied. Nick stood up and walked over to the older man.

"A bloody towel." He said, bending down to look at it. "Someone is a tidy murderer."

"Yeah well it didn't work. Idiot probably dropped it without knowing." Brass said.

"Nick!" Sara called.

"Yeah?" he called back, still looking at the towel.

"There's nothing here. The murderer took everything with him. All he left was a dead body for us." Sara said. Nick stood up straight, taking the towel with him.

"He left us one clue." He said, holding the towel up.

"You know if I was new on the job I'd say that is pretty disgusting but nothing surprises me anymore." Sara said, looking disgusted at her husband.

"Yeah same with me." Nick agreed, walking over to her. "Hand me that bag."

Sara handed it to him and he dropped the towel in it.

"Don't know why I'm bagging this. Epthilials just dissolve in cotton after a while." Nick said.

"Still it's evidence. You never know what we may find on there." Sara said.

"True. So no murder weapon or anything?" Nick asked. Sara shook her head.

"Tell the coroner to get the guy on a gurney. Maybe Doc can find something we can't." Nick said. "Brass!"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I don't want anyone in this parking lot. Sara and I will most likely be back later to find some more evidence. Right now we have to get back to the lab." Nick replied.

"Alright." Brass nodded and Nick went to his truck.

"Sara come on!" he called. The two got in and drove off to the lab. While Nick was going to Greg to see what he could find, Grissom stopped him in the hall.

"Back already?" he asked.

"You're back too." Nick replied.

"We didn't leave yet. What'd you find?" Grissom said.

"Nothing but a really beat up guy and a bloody towel. I'm taking it to Greg to see what he can do. But first I need to go see Doc." Nick said, looking at the bag in his hand.

"No witnesses?" Grissom asked. Nick shook his head.

"How do you get killed in a parking lot and no one see?" he asked.

"Remember that case we had with the plane? Man died in first class none of the passengers would talk?" Grissom asked.

"Yeah... what's that got to do with this?" Nick replied.

"Well maybe none of your witnesses are talking." Grissom said.

"Brass said there was no witnesses."

"Who found the body then?" Grissom wondered, a small smile playing on his face. Nick looked confused and Grissom just shook his head as he walked away. It finally dawned on Nick and he took his cell phone out to call Sara.

"Sidle."

"Hey its me."

"Hey. What's up?"

"I need you to go back to the Monaco."

"For what?"

"Find out who found our John Doe. He or she can be a suspect. I gotta go. Just try and find out ok. Love you."

"Love you too." Sara said and hung her phone up, looking at Catherine.

"Nick?" she asked.

"Yeah. Look I really need to talk to you but he wants me to go back to The Monaco. So I'll talk to you later." Sara replied as Nick ran down the hallway.

"Why did you call?" she called out the door.

"Huh? Oh hey! I didn't know where you were. Its easier." Nick replied, stopping to look at her.

"Where are you going?" Sara asked.

"Doc and then Greg. I really need to go." Nick replied, walking down the hallway again. He went to the autopsy room to find Doc singing to Bruce Springsteen.

"I was born in the U.S.A." he sang.

"Good to know." Nick joked. Doc stopped singing and looked at Nick.

"No one is going to know about this." He said.

"Not a soul. What did you find on my John Doe?" Nick replied.

"Tell me what you found and I'll fill in the blanks." Doc replied.

"Defensive wounds, ligature marks, and gun shot wounds." Nick said, looking at his questioningly.

"You didn't see the stab wounds then?" Doc asked. Nick's mouth dropped open.

"Where was he stabbed?" he asked.

"His left leg, the back of it. It's probably why you didn't see the blood. The blood from his leg mingled with the blood from the gunshot wounds." Doc replied.

"So this guy was strangled, shot, and stabbed?" Nick said. Doc nodded.

"Poor guy." He said.

"I got to call Sara. Hey did you clean him up yet?" Nick asked. Doc shook his head.

"Why?" he asked.

"I got to take something over to Greg. If it comes back negative I need to take some more blood from the deceased." Nick replied, walking out of the room and over to Greg's lab.

"Hey Greggo." He said. "I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything." Greg said. "Oh if you're talking about the DB in The Monaco parking lot your wife already came to talk to me about it."

"Yeah and what'd she say?" Nick asked.

"You found a bloody towel only feet away from the vic. While you weren't looking Sara took a sample of the vic's blood. I need something to compare it with though." Greg replied. Nick tossed the bag over to him.

"Now you do." He said.

"And if it doesn't match to the blood on the vic's clothes?" Greg asked.

"Then I have a theory." Nick smiled and walked out of the room. He took his phone out again and called Sara.

"Sidle."

"Hey it's me again. Are you there yet?"

"Just parked. What's up?"

"I saw Doc. I got a little surprise."

"What was it?"

"He was stabbed."

"Doc?"

"No. The vic. I need you to look for a knife while you're there."

"Nick I told you nothing was left at the scene."

"Just look."

"Alright."

"Thanks. I'll be there as soon as I can." Nick said and hung up the phone.

"Nick!" Greg called and he walked back into the lab.

"What?"

"The blood on the towel doesn't match the blood on the vic's clothes." Greg replied.

"That means he fought for his life." Nick muttered. "The bloody towel is the murderer's blood."

"Right." Greg said.

"I got to go." Nick said and walked over to the autopsy room. "Doc!"

"Nick you're back." He said.

"Yeah. I need to see the deceased." Nick said. Doc nodded and Nick walked over to the body.

"Need anything?" Doc asked.

"Yeah a swab." Nick replied and Doc handed it to him. Nick took a bit of the blood off the body and grinned at Doc.

"You can clean him off now." He said.

"Good." Doc said and Nick walked out and over to Greg.

"Test this." He said. Greg raised an eyebrow.

"Blood from the vic's wounds. Test it." Nick said. A few minutes later Greg looked up at him.

"It matches the blood on his clothes but what about the blood on the towel?" he said.

"Me and Sara have that covered. I'll see you in a bit alright." Nick replied and walked out of the building to his car. He drove over to The Monaco and saw Sara's hunched over on the ground. Nick got out of the car and quietly walked over to her.

"Can I be of any assistance?" he asked. Sara jumped and turned to look at him.

"Hey. Find anything?" she asked.

"Yeah the blood on the towel it's not the victim's." Nick replied. "What are you looking at?"

Sara held up a ring.

"What do you think this is?" she asked. Nick looked closely at it.

"A ring." He replied.

"That's what I thought. Oh your person that found the vic is the owner of The Monaco. Tyler Parker." Sara said. (I have no idea if that's true or not.)

"Good. Question him?" Nick asked.

"No. I was waiting until you got here." Sara replied. "Anyway back to the ring."

"Could be anything." Nick said.

"Right but we're taking it as evidence." Sara said, standing up. "Put this away for me and don't throw it back on the ground. I worked hard tonight."

"I wasn't even thinking of doing that." Nick muttered, putting the ring in an envelope. "Now let's go speak to this Tyler Parker."

They walked into the casino and looked around.

"Now how do we find him?" Nick asked.

"Ask." Sara replied, walking over to the desk.

"Good evening. Can I help you?" a cheery brunette said.

"Yes. I'm Sara Stokes from the Las Vegas Crime Lab. I need to speak to Tyler Parker. Do you know where I can find him?" Sara said.

"Uh... Mr. Parker is a busy man. He may not be able to speak right now." The brunette said, looking nervous. Sara looked at her nametag.

"Look... Linda I'm not sure if you know or not but there was a homicide committed earlier this evening in the parking lot of The Monaco. Mr. Parker was the one that found the deceased. I need to question him." She said.

"Hold a minute." Linda muttered, picking the phone up. "Mr. Parker... Yes... There's a Sara Stokes from the Las Vegas Crime Lab who needs to speak with you."

"Mr. Parker said he'd speak with you. Go to Blackjack table 22. He'll be sitting there." Linda said.

"Thank you." Sara smiled and walked back to Nick. "Found him. Blackjack table 22. Let's go."

"A guy's dead and the man who found him is gambling. Think we got a suspect?" Nick said.

"Oh yeah." Sara replied. The two walked to the table and a man with a large pile of chips in front of him smirked as he saw them approach.

"Sara Stokes I take it?" he asked, standing up. "Pretty name for a pretty lady."

"Well thank you. Mr. Parker this is my husband Nick from the Crime Lab as well. We're here to speak with you about the murder that happened in your parking lot." Sara said. Tyler stood up and turned to the dealer.

"Johnny I'll be back in a while." He said. Johnny nodded and Tyler walked over to Nick and Sara. "Follow me."

The three went to an elevator that stopped all the way at the top and Tyler walked to a set of doors, opening them to show an office with a spectacular view of The Strip.

"Nice office." Nick commented.

"Thank you. It comes with the title of owning this hotel." Tyler said.

"Oh. Mr. Parker..." Sara started.

"Tyler, please. Mr. Parker makes me feel old." he interrupted.

"Ok then. Tyler did you know the deceased?" Sara asked.

"Yes I did." He replied.

"Could you tell us his name? We're kind of stuck in that area of our case." Nick said.

"Sure. He was a regular here. High roller. My cousin, Mike Parker." Tyler answered. Sara stole a glance at Nick, who raised an eyebrow.

"You don't seem upset that your cousin's dead." He said.

"Not really close with him. My father and uncle were the owners of the casino/hotel. Mike and I are both only children and they left it to the both of us. Mike didn't want the job so I took it. He came in to throw away his money." Tyler said.

"Did you ever speak with Mike?" Sara asked.

"Yeah. Just because we weren't close didn't mean I didn't like him." He replied.

"Did Mike ever speak to you about money problems? You said he came in to throw away money. Ever have any run-ins with bookies? Other gamblers? You?" Nick asked.

"No. We come from a wealthy family. He had tons of money left. If he had any problems he'd pay people back." Tyler said.

"Did you ever have problems with your cousin?" Nick asked, while Sara looked around the room.

"Uh... what are you doing?" Tyler asked upon seeing Sara getting up and looking at a glass case.

"Nick take a look at this." She murmured. He stood up and walked over to her and smiled to her.

"A dagger." He said.

"It was my father's. 18th century from England." Tyler explained. "I'm sorry but I have to ask you to leave. A big tournament is going on and I have to hand the winner their prize."

Sara looked at Nick.

"Ok. But we're going to have to come back." She said.

"What do I have to do with any of this?" Tyler asked.

"We're not sure yet." Nick replied and he and Sara walked out. As they stood in the elevator Sara started laughing.

"What?" Nick asked.

"There's no big tournament going on." She replied.

"What?"

"When something that big is going on the casinos want people to come so they get money. They advertise. It would have been said in the casino. 'Don't forget about the important poker tournament.' He just wanted us out of there." Sara explained. "I think we've caught our murderer. The dagger could've been used in the stabbing of Mike Parker."

"When we come back I think we'll take Brass along and some cops. Arrest him on the spot. Well at least bring him into custody." Nick said.


	7. Another Crime Solved

A/N:

LotRseer3350: well thanks... its good that I have a new reviewer.

Ali baron: glad you like it.

Equestrian-babe101: thanks. Yeah I fixed the problem I went back and reloaded the chapter.

Chapter Six: Another Crime Solved

When they got back to the lab, Nick went to speak with Greg while Sara went to talk with Catherine. On his way to see Greg, Nick ran into someone, literally and knocked him or her down.

"Oh Mandy. I'm sorry. I didn't see you coming." He said, extending a hand for her to get.

"No. I saw you coming and I ran into you. Sorry Nick." She said taking Nick's hand to get up off the floor. As she did her sleeve rode up and Nick saw something.

"Aren't you a bit too girly to be wearing a man's watch Mandy?" he asked. Mandy looked at him, puzzled, then pulled her sleeve down.

"It's my brother's. I promised him I'd get it fixed and I put it on so I wouldn't forget." She muttered, a soft blush coming to her face.

"Wow. Wish my sisters were that nice to me when we were younger. Well I got to go see Sanders about something. See you later." Nick said.

"Oh. All right. See you later." Mandy said and went on her way. Nick followed her with her eyes for a second then continued on his journey to see the lab tech. As usual, Greg was sitting at a microscope, jamming to some crazy song with the volume turned up really loud.

"Greg." Nick said. "Greg. Greg. Greg. GREG!"

Greg fell out of his chair.

"Nick! Jesus don't scare me like that." He exclaimed, getting up.

"Well maybe if you didn't have the music blasting so loud that they could hear you in Dallas you would've heard me enter." Nick said.

"Right. Uh... what'd ya want?" Greg said slowly. Nick handed him the ring Sara found at the crime scene.

"It's a ring." Greg said.

"You think? Look test that for fingerprints and see if anything comes up for a Tyler Parker. If it does than I have another assignment for you later tonight." Nick said.

"Tyler Parker?" Greg asked.

"Yeah? What?" Nick replied.

"Well I don't know many Tyler Parkers but if the one you're talking about is the one I'm thinking about he was arrested for attacking a fellow card player two years ago." Greg said.

"Good. Well if me and Sara do this right he'll be back in jail." Nick said. "What are you waiting for? An invitation? Get working!"

Greg started his work and few minutes later smiled at Nick.

"Fingerprints on the outside of the band. Like... if you took off your wedding ring we'd find Sara's fingerprints on it cause she touched the outside of the band when she put it on you. Well these fingerprints belong to Parker. It's his ring." He said. Nick grinned.

"Good job Greg. I need that back right now. All the evidence we have right now is pointing at Parker." He said, taking the ring.

"For what?" Greg asked.

"You got luminol in here?" Nick asked, ignoring Greg's question. Greg handed him a tiny bottle and Nick put a bit of the luminol onto the ring. Blood showed up. He looked at Greg.

"You want another job?" he asked.

"Sure why not?" Greg sighed. Nick swabbed the blood off from the ring.

"See if this matches the blood on the towel I gave you before." He said, handing him the swab. "I got to go find Sara. Page me when you find out."

"Okie dokie." Greg muttered, turning his back towards Nick, who walked out of the room and into Sara.

"Hey. Guess what I found out." She said.

"Tyler Parker was thrown in jail after he attacked a fellow gambler?" Nick asked.

"You spoiled my fun." Sara replied.

"Sorry. Greg told me when I told him Parker's name." Nick said. "Guess what I found out?"

"What?" Sara asked. They started walking down the hallway.

"That ring you found in the parking lot belongs to Parker. And on it was blood. I got Greg checking to see if the blood on the ring matches the blood on the towel." Nick replied. "Don't you just love me?"

"Oh yeah. You're great." Sara smirked. "I have to go meet Catherine. I'll talk to you later."

"Whoa... why are you going to meet her?" Nick asked.

"We're going to have a little talk."

"Right. Ok." Nick muttered, kissing her softly. "I'm gonna get a warrant to search Parker's office and if we don't find anything then a warrant to search his house. He may have run home after murdering his cousin."

"Ok. Have fun." Sara said, kissing him back.

"I'm sure. By the time everything goes through I want you to meet me over at The Monaco at say... 11:30. Ok?" Nick said. Sara nodded and turned to walk the other way. "Oh babe!"

Sara turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Did you see Mandy at all?" Nick asked.

"No why?" Sara replied.

"If you do... look at her watch." Nick said and walked away. Sara watched him with a confused look.

"Ok." She called. Nick turned his head and smiled and then turned the corner.

"Nick!" someone called and Nick turned around, Greg was running after him.

"Done already?" he asked. Greg nodded.

"The blood on the ring matches the blood on the towel." He said. Nick smiled.

"Awesome. Now I've got enough proof to get a warrant." He said. "You just made my day Greggo."

"Anytime Nicky my boy. Anytime." Greg said and walked back into the lab. Nick let out a yell and a lot of people looked out their doors to see if he was all right.

"I'm really happy." He said awkwardly and everyone went on with his or her business. Nick rolled his eyes and grabbed his phone.

"Brass."

"Hey it's Nick. Where are you?"

"Getting a coffee. You?"

"At the lab. I need a warrant."

"For?"

"We've got our murderer."

"Oh really? Who?"

"Tyler Parker. The vic's his cousin, Mike Parker."

"Oh this is getting good. All right. Meet me at The Monaco say in fifteen."

"I told Sara to meet me there by 11:30."

"Well call and tell her fifteen minutes Nicky."

Click. Nick dialed Sara's number and she answered.

"Hi Nicky."

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Because you're the only one who's called me tonight."

"Oh. Change of plans. Meet me at The Monaco in fifteen. Brass is gonna meet us there."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye."

"Nick!"

Nick turned around and saw Grissom walking towards him.

"What?" he asked.

"Remember I called when you were in Florida and said your watch was missing?" Grissom asked.

"Yeah. I've already seen Mandy's watch." Nick replied.

"Oh. Well... ok then. I'm beginning to think you're right." Grissom said.

"I'm honored. I've got to go meet Brass at my crime scene. Talk to you later?" Nick said.

"Yeah. Good luck." Grissom, walking passed him. Nick smiled and walked towards the exit.

"Mr. Stokes!" the receptionist called. Nick looked at her.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Someone called for you but you were out on the field. I took a number down for you." She said.

"Uh... can you just throw the number out? I mean it didn't have the local area code right?" Nick asked.

"No. It looked out of town."

"Well its not my family, they would've called my cell phone. So just throw it out. If they need to talk to me so bad then they can call my cell phone. But thanks." Nick said.

"Your welcome. Oh how'd the honeymoon go? You and Sara came back quick." The receptionist asked. Nick blinked a couple of times.

"It went good. We missed work that's why we came back." He lied. He flashed her a smile and walked out to the parking lot to his Tahoe as Catherine and Warrick were coming in.

"Any luck?" Catherine asked.

"On what?" Nick replied.

"Your case." Catherine said.

"Oh. It's good. You guys?"

"Not as good. No suspect." Warrick sighed. Nick smirked.

"Who found the body?" he asked as he unlocked his Tahoe. Warrick smiled.

"Thank you!" he exclaimed. Nick just smiled as he stepped into the truck and drove away. He got to The Monaco in good time and found Sara, kneeling down inside the tape again.

"What do you find so interesting that every time I ask you to come here you're in the same spot?" he asked.

"Blood." Sara replied. "There is blood where the body was but then it's like it moved. Look. That is where the body was then there is a trail of blood, stopping only a few feet from where you found that towel."

"Did you by any chance see if Parker had bodily injuries?" Nick asked.

"No. Why?" Sara said.

"The blood I found on the ring matches the blood on the towel. Greg told me. I already told you the ring belongs to Parker." Nick explained.

"So the blood may be from the vic." Sara said.

"The blood on the towel doesn't match the vic's blood. It's the murderer's blood. I asked Greg to test the ring for fingerprints and the prints came back Parker's. He's the only one that's touched his ring. The blood has to be his and the only way he could have blood is from getting hurt. Mike Parker had defensive wounds on him. The two got into a fight." Nick said. "Come on. I got Brass coming with a warrant."

"He's already here." Sara said.

"Good. Let's go."

The two walked into the casino and found Brass waiting for them.

"About time. Do you know where to find Parker?" he said.

"Mhmm. Well if he's a Blackjack addict then we do." Nick answered. Brass stared at him.

"We found him at Blackjack table 22. Told the dealer he'd be back. Maybe he's still there." Nick explained.

"Oh. I see. Well lead the way Nicholas." Brass said.

"Thank you." He muttered and walked towards the blackjack tables.

"There he is." Sara whispered, pointing at one of the tables.

"He's young." Brass commented.

"Yeah and rich." Nick added. "Not only is he the cousin of the vic, he owns The Monaco."

"I thought some old guy did." Brass said.

"Yeah until he died and handed it down to his son." Sara said. "Come on before he goes somewhere."

"Does he think you know he did it?" Brass asked as they walked towards the young man.

"Possibly." Nick muttered. "Mr. Parker."

Tyler looked up.

"Mr. Stokes. Hello Sara. I'm afraid I don't know your friend." He said, standing up.

"Captain Jim Brass. I'm the homicide detective on this case." Brass said.

"Well you know my name." Tyler smirked. "What can I do for you?"

"We have a warrant to search your office Mr. Parker." Sara said.

"I don't have anything to do with my cousin's murder." Tyler said.

"Well too bad cause we're searching your office anyway." Nick smiled and began to walk towards the elevators. Sara, Brass, and Tyler followed him. As soon as they got to Tyler's office Sara and Nick went to the glass case holding the 18th century English dagger.

"Mr. Parker we'll need to take this dagger back to the Crime Lab." Sara said. Nick put some gloves on and reached into the case, carefully taking the dagger out.

"Why?" Tyler asked.

"This is now evidence. On the back of Mike's leg there were stab marks from a knife of some sort." Nick replied, examining it. "Sara..."

"Yeah?"

"What's that look like to you?" Nick asked. Sara looked at the dagger closely.

"Dry blood." She muttered. Nick placed the dagger in the bag.

"Check the rest of the office." He said. A few minutes later,

"Nick I found our other murder weapon."

Nick and Sara both looked up to find Brass hunched over, going through a bag. He stood up straight, a gun in hand.

"9mm caliber gun." Sara said.

"Did we ever find the bullet from the vic?" Brass asked.

"Yeah I had it tested in Trace." Sara replied.

"A bullet is missing from this gun." Brass stated, emptying the gun's contents onto Nick's hand. Nick looked up at Tyler, who's mouth was open in shock.

"Don't look so shocked. Mr. Parker you killed your cousin Mike didn't you." He said.

"You can't prove that." Tyler said.

"Actually we can and we have. Mike suffered a shot to his left arm. We bring your gun in as evidence and we can prove that the bullets from your gun match the bullet from Mike's arm. He was also stabbed in the back of his left leg. Your dagger has dry blood on it. We found a bloody towel outside in the crime scene not with Mike's blood but his murderer's blood." Sara said, looking at Tyler's right hand. "You have a tan line."

"I usually wear a ring. I didn't put it on today." Tyler said.

"More like you lost it. You and Mike got into a fight and... don't know where you got the blood from yet but you got blood on your ring. You wiped the blood off you with a towel and clumsily left it outside. Your ring came off with the towel. We found it and the blood from your ring matches the blood on the towel. Either you tell us everything or we'll take blood from you and see that it matches the blood from the towel." Nick said.

"Alright. Mike and I got into a fight because he left his ID at his house. He figured, 'I've got a say in the casino and I can come in anytime I like. I don't need to be ID by the dealers.' We went outside and he drew the dagger from his pocket. We got into another fight over him being in my office and the dagger scraped my arm." Tyler started, rolling up his sleeve in the process. There was a mark from the dagger. So far he was telling the truth. "He was drunk and pulled his gun out on me. We wrestled around for it, I was trying to get it away from him and that's when my ring must've come off. It is my blood on the ring because it ran down my arm, onto my hand. I finally got the gun and my emotions got the better of me and I shot him in the arm. He was still alive then and grabbed the gun from me. Mike staggered and tripped, landing on his stomach and that's when I seized my opportunity. I stabbed him in the leg, multiple times. Finally he just died."

"So you killed your cousin over a heated argument?" Sara asked. Tyler nodded.

"Matt, cuff him." Brass said. "Tyler Parker you are under arrest for the murder of Michael Parker."

The police officer escorted Tyler out of the room and Brass turned to Nick and Sara.

"Well the Dynamic Duo's done it again." He said.

"Oh please." Nick said.

"I've got a feeling Grissom's going to be putting the two of you together much more. Just no kissy-kissy stuff on the job." Brass said.

"Right. So do you think we're done for the night or Griss is going to give us another case?" Sara asked.

"I'm tired. I don't know how I got through tonight without falling asleep." Nick replied.

"Well you guys are done here. Go home." Brass said and the two nodded, walking out of the office, arm in arm. When they got to the parking lot, Sara wrapped her arms around Nick.

"What's this for?" he asked, holding her close.

"Nothing. I just... if anything ever happened to you I don't know what I'd do." Sara replied.

"Oh baby nothing is going to happen to me." Nick murmured, stroking her hair.

"You never know. I know you don't like talking about it but when Nigel Crane was stalking you I thought you were going to end up being the next victim at one of our crime scenes." Sara said. Nick pulled away from her only enough to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. They finally broke apart when Brass tapped Nick on the shoulder.

"I know you guys like having intimate time together but it looks like its about to rain and we don't need two of the best CSIs coming down with pneumonia because they were having a make-out fest in the parking lot of The Monaco." He said and Sara laughed. "What? I'm serious."

"I've never heard you speak like that Brass." She replied.

"Ah it only happens a few times a year. Don't get used to it." He said and walked to his own car. Sara turned back to Nick.

"I guess we should go home then." She said.

"Yeah unless you'd like to continue and catch pneumonia like Brass said." Nick smirked. It began to drizzle.

"We could go home." Sara said. That drizzle turned into a downpour.

"Yeah I think you're right." Nick said, running over to his Tahoe.

"I'll meet you at home!" Sara called, running across the parking lot to her Tahoe.


	8. A Quiet Night at Home

A/n:

LotRseer3350: it took me a while to come up with a killer for last chapter then I just decided on the guy... thanks

Stephanie051984: glad you've liked all the chapters so far. Everyone keeps asking me if Catherine is the informant and I'm not saying... it will all be revealed in a few chapters!

Warrior of the shadow: same as stephanie's reply... everything will be revealed in a few chapters.

CDJ: I'm not saying anything about Sara... lol thanks for the review

Equestrian-babe101: I can't say anything then it will ruin the suspense!

This chapter will just be stupid and a little fluffiness between Nick and Sara so no flames cause I'm not good at all the romance and stuff. lol

Chapter Seven: A Quiet Night at Home

In a half hour Nick and Sara were both home, soaked.

"What do you want to do?" Nick asked.

"Get into dry clothes." Sara replied, heading towards the bedroom. She emerged five minutes later, pajama clad and smiled at the still soaking Nick.

"Are you going to stand there and get the floor wet all night?" she asked. Nick smiled back and brushed passed her to the bedroom. Five more minutes later he came out in just pajama bottoms, his hair all messy from being wet.

"Want to watch a movie?" Nick asked.

"Like what?" Sara replied.

"Like... you pick." Nick said and Sara walked over to their ever-growing pile of DVDs.

"Finding Nemo."

"Sick of fish."

"Star Wars."

"Not into the whole galactic battle tonight."

"What do you want to watch Nicky?"

"Scary Movie 3. Wazzup?" Nick replied.

"Wrong Scary Movie sweetheart." Sara said.

"Oh. Right. I knew that." Nick muttered, grabbing the DVD from the rack. "It's scary. So you know you get scared, I'm here to protect you."

"Mhmm... I'll keep that in mind when I get scared." Sara smiled, sitting down on the couch. The whole movie they laughed and cuddled with each other but at the end Sara let out a very loud scream.

"Did you just see that?! She was a cute little kid and then she looked like the freaking Exorcist kid!" she gasped, clutching Nick's arm.

"I thought you weren't going to get scared. But I am here." He laughed. Sara gave another scream, this time cause the power went out from the thunderstorm. "Okay my eardrum is about to explode from the screaming."

"Sorry." Sara muttered. She gave a sigh and rested her head on Nick's shoulder.

"Now what do we do?" he asked.

"Sit in the dark." Sara replied.

"Well at least let go of me for a second so I can light a candle or get a flashlight or something." Nick said, unwrapping himself from Sara's embrace. It had to be only fifteen seconds when Nick let out a string of curse words.

"What?" Sara asked.

"I stubbed my toe on the stupid coffee table." He muttered. Sara snickered. "Don't laugh or else I'll make you sit there by yourself, in the dark."

"Ooh I might die of fright." Sara said sarcastically. "Come back Nicky. Hold me. I'm so scared without my big strong husband to protect me."

Nick didn't say anything.

"Nicky..."

Nick still didn't say anything. No footsteps, no nothing.

"Nicky stop it." Sara said, starting to get worried. Then in her ear was a simple,

"Boo."

Sara must've jumped a foot into the air and let out a shrill scream. Nick turned the flashlight on and Sara turned to find him laughing on the floor.

"Thought you weren't scared." He gasped.

"That wasn't funny." Sara said, glaring at Nick.

"Oh yes it was. Baby you've got to admit it was funny." He laughed. "You're like 'ooh I don't know what I'll do without my big strong husband to protect me.' The next minute, 'Nicky stop it.' Finally you screamed when I said, 'boo."

Sara jumped over the couch and whacked him.

"Ooh I can't believe you did that!" she exclaimed. Nick put his hands up in defeat.

"Alright I'm sorry. Jesus don't have a cow." He said. Then he wrapped his arms around Sara. "I'm truly sorry. I'll never do it again."

Sara continued to whack him.

"Sara!"

Nick, walking backwards, tripped over his or Sara's discarded shoe and pulled Sara down with him. It ended with Nick on his back with Sara facing him on top of him.

"Now here's a position I'd like to be in a lot." Nick murmured. A lock of Sara's hair fell onto her forehead and he brushed it away. "I'm sorry."

Sara leaned her head down and kissed him.

"You're forgiven." She said.

"Thank God." Nick muttered, kissing her back.

A/N: alright that was a pretty pointless chapter but it was some n/s interaction I know I haven't had a lot of it in the story so far.


	9. More Bad News

A/N: I am so sorry it took me a while to update. Everyone was so kind in writing reviews last chapter... all said it was a sweet fluff scene... which it was but... ah im not good at the romance part.

Chapter Eight: More Bad News

A week had passed since Nick and Sara had gotten home and nothing strange was going on. The two went into work and waited with Catherine and Warrick for Grissom to come in.

"I'm late again." He said, walking in. "Sorry. Nicky you have a break in at a house. Sara, you and Catherine have a DB at the Three Aces Motel, Warrick you got a DB again tonight down by the lake."

"What about you?" Sara asked.

"I got paperwork to do." Grissom replied passing everyone their folders, and then walked out.

"Well I guess we better get to work." Catherine said. The rest of them nodded and headed out to the parking lot.

"Hey Cath we'll take my truck tonight." Sara said, walking over to her Tahoe, which was conveniently parked next to Nick's. Speaking of Nick he pulled Sara to the side.

"Be careful." He said.

"Why would I need to be careful?" Sara asked, staring at Nick amused.

"Because suspects sometimes come back to the crime scenes." He replied, kissing her. "I'll be back in an hour tops."

"Ooh you're confident." Sara smirked.

"Yes I am." Nick said, smiling. "I'll see you later."

"Bye."

They went to their separate trucks and Nick drove away first. Sara sighed as she looked in the rearview mirror, watching Nick's Tahoe drive off.

"So... how's everything going?" Catherine asked.

"With what?"

"Your guys stalker." Catherine replied.

"Oh, Tara. Uh... she hasn't called and nothing weird has been happening. Maybe she's given up. Catherine I need you to be truly honest with me right now. Would you ever go behind me and Nick's back and spy for her on us?" Sara said.

"Are you insane? I would never, ever, ever do that to the two of you. If someone said they'd pay me a billion dollars I still wouldn't do it. You two are my best friends!" Catherine exclaimed.

(Nick's Case)

Nick drove up to a pretty big house, astounded. Who wouldn't want to rob these people? Well... Nick wouldn't but really who wouldn't want to? They were obviously very rich! Nick parked his Tahoe and got all his stuff out of the back, went up to the door and rang the doorbell. He heard barking and sighed. These people had a dog.

"Charlie, get away from that door!"

Finally the door opened revealing a young woman in her mid-twenties. The dog, a very tiny and scruffy looking dog, jumped onto Nick's chest and he caught him, staring amused at the dog.

"I'm so sorry. He does this with everyone. I'm surprised you caught him. Usually people just let him fall to the ground they are so shocked that he jumps that high they forget to catch him." The woman said, taking the dog from Nick.

"It's alright." Nick laughed, brushing himself off. "I'm Nick Stokes from the Las Vegas Crime Lab. I'm here for your break-in."

"Hi. I'm Stacy Williams and this little guy is Charlie." The woman said, watching Nick like a hawk.

"Nice to meet you. Can you show me where the break in is?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. Follow me." Stacy replied, walking towards the back of the house. "So... uh you're from the police?"

"No. I'm a crime scene investigator. CSI for short." Nick said, earning a laugh from Stacy.

"Oh." She said. "Well here's the back door. The screen was cut and my vase was broken."

"Ok. You didn't touch anything did you?" Nick asked.

"No. I know how you guys are about evidence. I've seen some of your work on the news." Stacy replied.

"Ms. Williams was any family members at home at the time this break-in happened?"

"No. It's just me and Charlie." Stacy said.

"So you live in this mansion by yourself and a tiny dog?" Nick asked. Stacy laughed again.

"Yeah. It was my parents' house but they moved. I'm moving into a condo soon. Putting the house up on the market." She said.

"Oh well good for you. Did you check to see if anything was stolen?" Nick asked.

"No." Stacy said.

"Do you have a boyfriend that possibly couldn't get into the house and went through this door?"

"Nope. I'm single. What about you?" Stacy replied.

"I'm married." Nick said, holding up his hand to show Stacy his wedding ring.

"Oh." She muttered. "I guess I should leave you to your work then."

"Yeah. You're going to have to leave the room. This is all evidence." Nick said. Stacy left the room and Nick shook his head.

(Sara and Catherine)

"Hey Brass." Catherine said, stepping out of the Tahoe.

"Hi. Hey Sara where's your other half?" Brass asked.

"Break-in." she smiled. "Who do we have tonight?"

"Dave Edwards." Brass replied. "Caucasian, early thirties."

Sara paled.

"Sara you ok?" Catherine asked.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine." She stammered. "Are you sure he's dead?"

"Coroner pronounced it... 20 minutes ago." Brass said. Sara nodded and walked into the motel room, leaving Catherine and Brass to wonder in the parking lot.

"What's up with her?" Brass asked.

"I have no idea." Catherine replied, walking into the room as well. "Sara."

"I'm fine Cath." She muttered.

"Did you know him?"

"Cath..."

"Sara, if you don't want to do it, go back to the lab. I can do this myself." Catherine said.

"No... I'm fine. I'll dust for prints." Sara said, taking a deep breath.

"Well start by the window over there. Look's like someone broke in." Catherine said. Sara nodded and went over to the window. They were both quiet for a few minutes; both into their own work and when they heard footsteps they figured it was Brass. Sara heard Catherine scream and when she swerved around she was knocked out.

(Nick)

"Mr. Stokes, are you done yet?" Stacy asked.

"No. I'm sorry. Can you show me where you keep your important possessions are?" Nick replied.

"I suppose." Stacy sighed, walking towards a closed door. "This is my father's study. We keep everything in the safe."

She opened the door and Nick didn't see any safe. Stacy went over to a portrait, and removed it showing a safe.

"Very clever." Nick noted.

"Thank you." Stacy muttered, leaving the room after she opened the safe. Nick's phone started ringing and he picked it up.

"Stokes."

"Nicky its Grissom."

"Hey. What's up?"

"Are you done with that break-in?"

"Uh... not really."

"Well you need to get out of there. The sheriff's putting Ecklie on the case."

"Why?"

"Sara's gone missing."

Nick's phone dropped out of his hand.

A/N: OOOHHHHHH AM I MEAN OR WHAT?


	10. One of Their Own

A/N: Most of you said the same thing... I am mean. Yes I know I am... lol. Some of you asked if Tara killed Dave to get Sara out to a crime scene. Not quite. Chapter Eleven everything should come out.

Chapter Nine: One of their Own

"NICK!!!!"

He could hear Grissom yelling through his phone that had taken up residence on Stacy Williams' floor.

"Are you ok?" Stacy asked. Nick managed to nod.

"Look another CSI is being placed on the case. He'll be here in fifteen minutes tops. Don't touch anything." He said, bending down to pick up his cell phone and brushed pass Stacy to the exit. Sara, the love of his life was missing. She was supposed to be with Catherine on the case. How did she go missing? A million questions flooded Nick's mind as he walked to his Tahoe. Ecklie pulled up and for once in his life, Nick could see he was sympathetic.

"Hey Stokes... sorry about Sara." He said.

"Thanks Ecklie." Nick muttered, starting his truck up. He speeded off to the lab, where everyone was in the break room.

"Nicky!" Catherine exclaimed, as he walked into the room. She had a nasty bruise forming on her forehead.

"What happened?" he asked, holding back the tears that threatened to fall.

"We were working on the DB at the motel and someone hit me really hard on the head, I went unconscious and when I woke up Sara was gone." Catherine replied, tears stinging her eyes. She knew how terrible Nick must have felt, thinking she was the one that was spying on them.

"Who was there with you?"

"I was." Brass said.

"You didn't see someone going up into the room?" Nick yelled.

"Nicky..." Grissom started.

"First... I want you to know that me and Sara talked before we went to the scene and she asked me I was the one spying for Tara and I swear on Lindsey Nick, that I would never do that to you two." Catherine interrupted. Warrick and Greg stayed quiet. Nick collapsed into a chair. Grissom started talking but Nick could barely hear what he was saying. It was like reliving when Holly Gribbs was shot, except this time it hurt really bad. It was Sara. Sure Holly was part of the team but she had only been new. Catherine blamed herself, Brass blamed himself, Warrick took it the hardest, he was supposed to shadow her and he left to gamble. Nick remembered when he was paged with the news that Holly died. It had hurt. It was odd to explain but Grissom, Nick, Catherine, Warrick, Greg, Brass, Doc; they're all a team and Holly became a part of that team quickly. Nick had only talked to her for a few minutes before he went off on his work. Then Holly faded from his mind and memories of Sara entered it. The first time Nick had seen her. He was dropping dummies off a roof for Grissom and he had leaned over the roof and saw her standing with Grissom. Numerous cases they had worked on together where they'd joke around. Their first date; they had gone to the movies and Nick had gotten gum stuck in his hair from a kid sitting behind him. Sara laughed at him the whole night. The night Nick proposed; their wedding. By then Nick was crying silently and hid his head in his hands. Nick felt someone's arm go around him, hoping it was Sara he looked up but found Catherine and he just cried in her arms. She comforted him, well tried to at least. Finally shift was over and one by one they all left the break room but Nick stayed. He couldn't go home. Everything would remind him of Sara.

"Nick..."

Nick didn't move. Whoever it was sighed and sat down in front of Nick. It was Warrick.

"Man I know you feel terrible right now but sitting here is not going to change anything." He said.

"Warrick... you don't understand." Nick said.

"Yeah I do. I feel like its Holly all over again." He said.

"Funny... I was thinking the same thing." Nick muttered.

"Yeah well one thing's different." Warrick said.

"What's that?" Nick asked.

"Holly died. Sara's not going to. She's strong Nick. She's not going to let anyone push her around. Hell, she doesn't let us push her around." Warrick replied. Nick let out a chuckle.

"I'm going for a walk." He said, standing up.

"Alright." Warrick nodded and Nick left the room. He surprisingly found himself at Grissom's office. The door was wide open but Griss wasn't in there. Nick shrugged and walked in. What surprised Nick even more was that there was a book opened up on Grissom's desk. He walked over and saw it was a photo album. Nick smiled. All these pictures were from CSI softball game from the past spring. As usual the night shift beat the day shift. Nick sighed as he settled down in Grissom's chair, turning to the first page of the album. The very first page was a picture of the whole night shift. Nick, Warrick, and Greg in the back, Catherine and Sara in front of them and Grissom... well Grissom was taking the picture so it wasn't the whole night shift. The next picture was Nick and Warrick dumping a cooler filled with ice on Grissom's head. Catherine had taken that picture. Next was a picture of Greg on one knee in front of Sara with a rose in hand. Nick laughed at the memory. That had been the day he had proposed to Sara and Greg had found out that Nick was going to propose and figured he'd give it one last shot to get Sara. Greg somehow found a rose and asked Sara to marry him. She politely refused and that night she had said yes to Nick. A few more pages was a picture of Nick with Sara on his shoulders. Another one was Grissom looking at a bug. Sara had snagged a camera for that one.

"Having fun?" Grissom asked. Nick looked up.

"Oh hey. Sorry. I was walking by and saw the album out." He said, shutting the book and standing up.

"Don't be sorry. You're allowed to look at it." Grissom smiled. "We're pulling a double today. You, Cath, and Warrick are going to go back to the motel and look for prints to see who took Sara. Greg will be here to analyze and I'll be here for assistance. Afterwards we'll go and find her."

"Thanks Gil. Really. Thank you." Nick said.

"Don't thank me." He said. "Thank Catherine."

Nick smiled and walked out of Grissom's office. He found Catherine and hugged her.

"What's this for?" she asked.

"Grissom told me you were the one who made us pull a double to find Sara." Nick replied, still hugging her.

"Nicky do you think we'd let her stay out there with some mad man? Or woman in your case." Catherine said. "I know who Tara's spy is."

"It's not you is it?" Nick joked, pulling away. Catherine smiled.

"No but she does work here. I found your watch as well." She said.

"Mandy." Nick said. Catherine nodded.

"You want to talk to her?" she asked.

"Be there with me?"

"Always." Catherine said and she and Nick went to find Mandy.

"Hey! What's up?" she asked when they found her.

"More like where's Sara." Catherine replied.

"Huh? Oh I heard about Sara. I'm sorry Nick." Mandy said.

"Mandy can we talk to you for a few minutes?" Catherine asked. She nodded and they went to the interrogation room.

"Do you know Tara Matthews?" Catherine asked. Mandy shook her head a nervous looked plastered on her face.

"Mandy, I wouldn't lie if I were you because it's costing you you're job." Catherine said.

"Fine. Tara is my brother's fiancée. When she found out that I worked with Sara she wanted me to spy on her. Something about getting back at her for something." Mandy started.

"Taking Dave from Alicia." Nick said.

"At first I said no. Sara and I got along and I didn't want do jeopardize that. But then money came into it. $200,000 if I got a picture of the man she was in love with. Everyone thought it was Grissom. I told Tara and she was disgusted. When you and Sara stared going out Nick, I didn't tell Tara. It was over. No more going behind all of you and spying on Sara. Somehow she found out about you and blackmailed me into to spying on Nick. I agreed... but only to find out tidbits about you. Then it turned into your secrets. Your babysitter when you were nine, Kristy Hopkins, Nigel Crane stalking you. When you and Sara got engaged Tara was ecstatic. She wanted me to figure out everything about you. Everyone heard about you guys going to Orlando and she attacked me until I told her. The day you and Sara left Vegas she left too to meet you guys down in Orlando as a coincidence. Tara phoned her cousin, Dave Edwards to meet her down there. His wife, Alicia and the kid Brandon would come along as well but you guys wouldn't find out about Alicia and Brandon would act as Tara's son. No one ever knew Tara and Dave were cousins so it worked out perfectly. That was all I knew. I didn't know that they knew where you guys were going. Call Dave he knows everything." Mandy finished.

"That's going to be a little hard." Catherine said. Nick looked at her questioningly.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Dave Edwards was the dead body at the Three Aces Motel." Catherine replied. "Sara freaked out when Brass told her his name. Mandy did you have any interaction with Dave at all?"

"No. All I know is that he and Tara were cousins and I overheard her phone call last week when they planned this whole thing." She replied.

"What about my apartment?" Nick suddenly asked. Mandy took the watch off her wrist and handed it to him.

"It's yours." She muttered.

"Yeah I noticed. She had you break into my apartment?" Nick said. Mandy nodded.

"She wanted something of yours and when I went there I heard Catherine in the hallway and I grabbed the watch off the counter. I ran out of your apartment and went the opposite way. Catherine didn't know I was there. I did get it fixed though. I didn't want Tara to think I was slacking." She explained.

"Mandy you're going to jail for breaking and entering, stealing, and stalking." Catherine said.

"I didn't stalk them!" Mandy exclaimed.

"Oh really? Going to my apartment when I'm on my honeymoon to get God only knows what just so your sister-in-law's pleased with you, listening in on private conversations. Yeah I'd call that stalking Mandy." Nick said.

"Where's Sara?" Catherine asked.

"I don't know!" Mandy said. "You don't even know that it was Tara that kidnapped her!"

"Well we'll find out whether she did or not. As for Dave Edwards, why was he in Las Vegas?" Nick said.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Mandy yelled. "I don't know anything about him!"

"I'm getting the officer outside. Mandy you're under arrest." Catherine sighed. "Nicky page Grissom."

Five minutes later Grissom entered the room.

"Mandy."

"Mr. Grissom."

"Gil she's the spy." Catherine explained. "She confessed everything."

"Does she know where Sara is?" Grissom asked.

"Look, don't talk like I'm not in the room." Mandy snapped.

"Ok. Mandy do you know where Sara is?" Grissom asked.

"No. Like I told Catherine and Nick I only did the spying. I don't know why Dave Edwards is dead or who killed him and I don't know who kidnapped Sara or where she is." Mandy answered. Grissom motioned for the officer to handcuff her and he escorted her out.

"Where's Warrick?" Nick asked.

"At the motel looking for evidence. Cath that bruise looks nasty." Grissom replied.

"Tell me about it. I put some ice on it but no good." Catherine sighed. "I guess we should get over to the crime scene."

"Yeah." Nick said, standing up. "The faster we work the sooner Sara's back."

"Right. Let's go." Catherine said and she and Nick left the room.

(Sara)

Sara sat up, rubbing her head in the process.

"I was wondering when you were going to get up." A voice said. Sara looked around but all she saw was dark. A figure step out and Sara saw the grinning face of Tara Matthews.


	11. 22 Birch Lane

A/N: Yes Catherine is not the spy! No Tara will not inflict pain on Sara! And yes Nicky will make everything better! LotRseer3350â you like my cliffhangersâ well you're gonna get a big one at the end of this chapter! On with my story! Only two more chapters!

Chapter Eleven: 22 Birch Lane

Nick found the house and parked a few feet from the driveway. He got out and saw Catherine and Warrick parked a few feet behind him and the same with Brass. They all had the same idea as him. Don't let Tara know he had company.

"Got a plan?" Catherine asked. Nick nodded.

"I'll go in by myself. I don't come out in a half hour you and Warrick come in. We don't come out in an hour Brass sends his guys in." he said.

"You want to take an officer in before you to know what rooms are clear?" Brass asked, walking up.

"I'll be fine." Nick said and walked up the pathway to the house.

"He insane?" Brass asked. Catherine hopped up onto her Tahoe's hood and shook her head.

"He knows what he's doing." She said.

"So we're supposed to sit here for a half hour and if he doesn't come out we go in and then another half hour if the three of us don't come out then Brass and his men go in?" Warrick asked. Catherine nodded.

"Let's hope guys that Nicky can do this by himself." She said, watching the house. Nick checked the front door and it was unlocked so he went in. It was dark and he couldn't see very well. Nick heard a noise from somewhere and pulled his gun out in front of him. This wasn't what he did. He was a CSI; his job was to find the evidence not play officer. But this wasn't work. This was getting Sara back from a psychopath. The first room Nick checked it was empty. By the time he searched the whole first floor he didn't find anyone so that meant they were upstairs. Slowly Nick crept up the stairs and groaned inwardly. Tara knew what she was doing. All the doors on the top floor were closed. She could be behind any of them with a gun aiming at Nick. He checked his watch. Catherine and Warrick had five minutes to get in here. Should Nick wait for them so he didn't get himself killed or should he be a man about it and just go barging through the doors? Oh whom was he kidding?

"Tara I know you're there!" Nick called.

A scream yelled out through the house that Nick recognized as Sara's.

"SARA!" he yelled, kicking the first door open. He found nothing.

"Nick!" a hushed voice said. Nick swerved around to see Catherine with her gun out in front of her.

"Catherine." He said. Catherine nodded her head over to the middle door. Nick nodded and kicked the door open. Tara was sitting in a chair and Sara was hunched over in the corner.

"I was wondering when you figured out which room we were in." Tara said, throwing her gun on the floor. "I guess you saved her just in time. I see you have Catherine with you."

"And me." Warrick said, entering the room.

"You got the whole crew Nick. Just great. Guess I'll have to take all of you out then. Nick gets to stay unharmed though." Tara said, standing up. "Sara's learned her lesson. Haven't you?"

Sara looked up and Nick saw she had a bruise under her right eye.

"As if." She growled. Tara turned around and stared at her, amused.

"Really. Another punch should do it I think." She said and Catherine grabbed her by the arm.

"I don't think so." She said.

"Would you like one?" Tara asked and threw her fist at Catherine, but Warrick caught her fist.

"Are you crazy?" he asked. Tara nodded.

"About Nick. I'll have him Warrick." She replied.

"Why do you want him so bad?" Sara asked.

"Because he's everything you can ask for in a man. Isn't he Sara? Sweet, compassionate, funny, good looking, protects the woman he loves. Honestly when Mandy told me that everyone thought you liked Gil Grissom I almost died. I've heard all about the bug man. But I think Miss Willows over here likes him more. Don't you Catherine?" Tara replied. Catherine narrowed her eyes at the younger woman.

"Tara aren't you engaged to Mandy's brother?" she asked.

"Not anymore. I told you guys. I want Nick and I'll stop at nothing to have him." She replied.

"What if I don't want you?" Nick asked.

"Then she pays the price." Tara said, grabbing her gun off the floor and aiming it at Sara. "You wouldn't want to live while she dies just because you didn't make a woman happy. Now would you Nick?"

"You don't even know me." He said.

"I know enough from Mandy. Brown haired, brown eyed, 5' 11", CSI-3, married to the woman my cousin never loved. She stole him from Alicia!" Tara exclaimed.

"Wait this is all for revenge for Alicia isn't it?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah." Tara said, lowering her gun slowly.

"Well then why would you kill Dave and if it's just for Alicia then why do you love Nick?" Catherine continued.

"I'll tell you the whole story. Four years ago Sara came to Las Vegas. I had waited so long to get even with her. Alicia is like my sister and I'd do anything for her. When Jimmy's little sister Mandy told me a new girl was at work I asked her name. 'Sara Sidle' she had said and it felt like Christmas had come early. Now was my chance. For three years I had Mandy spy on Sara. I knew about Hank and I knew about her supposed schoolgirl crush on Gil Grissom. I was sickened when Mandy told me about Gil. It was over. I didn't want a man 15 years older than me but then walking on the Strip one day I saw an interesting sight. Sara was in a parking lot and she was not alone. I couldn't really see the guy's face since Sara's head was in the way but when they pulled apart I saw Nick. I thought he was all right but I knew that everything was starting up again. I called Mandy that night and told her to find out everything about the guy Sara was with. That night when Mandy went to work Nick and Sara walked in hand in hand. Mandy called me the next morning and told me about the fabulous Nick Stokes. I knew that this was it. You and Sara looked perfect together and when you proposed that starry spring night I was so happy. When you announced you'd be going to Orlando for your honeymoon I took that as my chance to snag you. I called Dave and told him to meet me down in Orlando the day Sara and Nick arrived. Alicia and Brandon came as well and we made it look like we were married and Brandon was our child but of course the little brat is Alicia's." Tara said. "After seeing Nick again I fell in love with him. I saw how he treated Sara and I wanted that. You all know the rest up until Dave's death. I came home a day later than Nick and Sara. I told Dave I could handle it from here but still told him the plan. He didn't like the fact that I was kidnapping Sara. Seeâ even though Sara and Dave broke up he still liked her as a friend and didn't want her hurt. He flew out here and tried to warn Nick and Sara but I killed him before he could speak to either of you."

The four CSIs stared at the woman before them. She just confessed everything, kidnapping Sara, planning this whole scheme, and murdering Dave.

"You do know we're going to place you under arrest." Catherine finally said.

"No you're not." Tara laughed and raised her gun again, still aiming it at Sara. "You call in your back up men and she gets it and we don't want poor little Nicky upset now do we?"

Nick glanced down at his watch. Another half hour had just passed. Brass would be getting up in the room any minute with the police behind him.

"Catherine." He muttered, pointing at his watch.

"Las Vegas Police! Come out with your hands up!"

Tara glared at the CSIs.

"What did I just tell you!" she yelled and shot the gun.

"NO!" Catherine, Nick, Warrick, and Sara yelled.

A/N: OH NO!!!!!!!!!! Is everyone ok? Is Sara still alive?


	12. A Real Hero

A/N: Y'all were so nice in reviewing I decided to update quickly! Y'all said the same thing and I'm not saying anything. You just have to read!

Chapter Twelve: A Real Hero

"NO!" Catherine, Nick, Warrick, and Sara yelled. Tara was on the other side of the room from Sara and Warrick ran to protect his friend. The bullet connected with his shoulder and he fell onto the floor. Brass ran in the room, the police flanking him and Tara shot the gun again but was out of bullets.

"NO!" she yelled. "This isn't happening!"

"Tara Matthews?" Brass asked.

"Yes." She muttered.

"You're under arrest for the kidnapping of Sara Stokes, the attempted murder of Sara Stokes, and the murder of David Edwards." Brass said. "Matt, cuff her."

"What about Warrick?" Nick exclaimed.

"I'm fine. That crazy woman can't take down me." Warrick said, sitting up with Sara's help.

"You'll still need to go to the hospital. I think we could get her for attempted murder for you too Warrick." Brass said. "One of you help Brown out to the car and drive him to the hospital."

One of the officers helped Warrick up and escorted him to the car.

"How'd you know where we were and that Tara did all of that?" Catherine asked.

"You're walkie talkie was on." Brass replied, pointing to Catherine's belt. Sure enough it was on. "Heard the whole conversation. That is one strange woman. All for you Nicky. She killed a man, kidnapped your wife, knocked out two CSIs, and gunned down your friend."

"I would say I'm a pretty lucky guy but under the circumstances..." Nick said, trailing off. Brass looked at Catherine, who smiled and they left Nick and Sara alone. Once they were alone Nick kissed Sara, better than he ever did.

"I thought I lost you." He murmured.

"I thought she was going to kill you." Sara commented, kissing him back. They stood there, in each other's embrace for a few minutes and then Nick looked at Sara.

"I love you so much." He said.

"I love you so much too." Sara said. They walked out of the house and down to their Tahoe.

"So... this has been one eventful night eh?" Nick asked, wrapping an arm around his wife.

"Oh yeah. It's been my dream to get kidnapped." Sara said sarcastically.

"I'm just so, so, so, so glad that you're all right." Nick said.

"Me too. I thought she was going to kill you instead of wanting you." Sara muttered. "Hey before we go home... do you think we could stop at the hospital?"

"Why? Did she hurt you?" Nick asked, getting all alarmed.

"No. Well except for the punch in the eye but I need to thank Warrick. He saved my life honey. Without him being there I could be the one shot or dead." Sara replied.

"You're right." Nick said and they drove off to the hospital. They sat in the waiting room for a few minutes and the nurse finally let them in to see Warrick.

"Hey it's the two amigos." He said. "I was right wasn't I Nick? She doesn't let anyone mess with her."

"Nick..." Sara said and he nodded and left the room.

"What's up?" Warrick asked as Sara sat down beside his bed.

"Warrick I can't thank you enough for what you did tonight." Sara said, tears coming to her eyes.

"Oh it was no big deal." Warrick muttered, waving his hand.

"Yes it was War! I could've been dead right now if you hadn't jumped in front of me!" Sara exclaimed.

"Hey we're all in this together. Cath would've jumped in front and you know Nick would in a heartbeat but Catherine's too precious to lose and if you lived then you would need Nick. Seeing how Brass is too old and slow to get up those stairs I was the only one capable to save you." Warrick said. Sara laughed.

"Warrick thank you so much." She said, hugging him, though she was careful of his shoulder.

"Stop getting mushy on me." Warrick laughed, hugging her back. "C'mon Sara I'll live. It's just a shot to the shoulder."

"I know but I really thought I was going to die when she aimed the gun at me. I'm so lucky to have a friend like you." She said, wiping her tears away. They talked for a few more minutes then Nick came in and Sara left.

"How're you doing?" Warrick asked.

"I'm in shock but I'll be good. Warrick, you saved Sara. I can't thank you enough man." Nick replied, sinking down into a chair.

"Look, don't go on with the dramatics and tears. I got it from Sara already. You're welcome." Warrick said.

"You're a real hero Warrick you know that?" Nick said.

"I did what any good friend would do." He replied.

A/N: Short but... next chapter is the epilogue and... it'll be sweet.


	13. Epilogue

A/N: Well this is the last chapter. I will most likely write a sequel, though it won't be like this story with the stalking and kidnapping.

Epilogue

"Guys!" Catherine called. Warrick, Grissom, and Greg ran into the break room.

"What?" Greg asked.

"Meet Nicky." Catherine smiled, turning her laptop around. An email was opened with a picture of Sara, Nick, and a baby. (Awww how sweet. Anywho the baby will be referred to as Nicky, while our favorite CSI will be referred to as Nick.)

"How old is he?" Greg asked.

"Four days old."

"Wow." The three guys muttered. Nick had called the lab when Nicky had been born and everyone at the lab had heard all about the baby but hadn't seen him yet.

"Isn't he a cutie?" Catherine asked, still smiling.

"More like a puny." Greg muttered, earning himself a whack from Warrick.

"He's a baby. What do you expect?" he said.

"Yeah but he's tiny." Greg said.

"All babies are tiny Sanders." Grissom said.

"No. My nephew's big." Greg smirked.

"Oh? And how old is he?" Catherine asked.

"Four months." Greg said proudly.

"There's a big difference Greg. Nicky's four days old and your nephew, God bless him for having an uncle like you, is four months old." Catherine explained. Soon everyone had a different plan for the new baby.

"Ah couldn't he just do what he wants?" someone asked.

"Yeah. When he's older?" someone else added. Catherine turned towards the door to find Nick and Sara, who was holding Nicky.

"Oh my God!" she squealed, jumping out of her seat.

"Oh please." Greg muttered.

"Can I hold him Sara?" Catherine asked, looking excited.

"Sure." She laughed, handing her son off to her friend.

"Are you back?" Grissom asked. "We got a lot of cases."

"Grissom!" Catherine scolded.

"No sorry. I'll be back on Monday and I don't know when she's coming back." Nick replied.

"God it seems like you guys were just married yesterday and now you've got a baby." Warrick said.

"Yeah but it was almost a year ago." Nick agreed.

"This was one eventful year." Catherine murmured, gazing at the baby in her arms. "Gil..."

"No." Grissom said. "We already have one."

"Yeah but Lindsey isn't a baby." Catherine sighed.

Brass walked into the room.

"Catherine I didn't know you had a baby." He joked. "Congratulations you two." He added, looking at Nick and Sara.

"Thanks Brass." Nick said. "Catherine are you planning on taking Nicky home with you?"

"No he's just so cute." She replied.

"He is." Nick agreed.

"What are you going to do with him after Sara comes back to work?" Greg asked.

"Oh my mom's closing down the B&B up in San Francisco. She said she wanted to be near her grandson and is moving down here. During the day, we'll spend time with Nicky and while we work at night my mom will watch him." Sara replied.

"Cool. Uh... Sara... can I... uh... hold him?" Greg asked, a timid look on his face.

"Yeah." She smiled. "Don't be afraid of him Greggo."

"I'm not. I'm afraid of you. I read somewhere that mothers get protective of their young." Greg joked. Soon the new baby was being passed around the room, being held by all of the night shift. After about an hour of being at the lab, Nicky started to get fussy and Sara thought it be best if they brought the baby home. On the car ride home Sara watched, in the rearview mirror, as Nicky fell asleep in his car seat. She sighed and Nick glanced over at her.

"What? What's that sigh for?" he asked.

"Nothing. I'm just so happy." Sara replied, looking at him. "You know back when all that stuff with Tara was happening if someone asked me if we'd be here right now, with Nicky in his car seat and Dopey at home, I'd say no."

(Dopey's their dog.)

"Why?"

"Because I thought she was really going to hurt of one us." Sara said. "You cannot look me in the eye and tell me that you weren't afraid she was going to kill me."

"Sara I didn't want to think about the bad outcomes of everything. I kept a happy outlook on everything." Nick said. "Let's not talk about this. It's all in the past. We're happy now. We got Nicky and everything's fine."

"You're right." Sara said. "Everything's good now."

"Yeah." Nick smiled as he pulled into the driveway of their house. "He asleep?"

"Yeah. I'll get him." Sara said.

"No. I got him." Nick said, getting out of the Tahoe. Ten minutes later Sara stood in the doorway of Nicky's room, watching Nick put their son to bed. She had to smile. She remembered one of the cases they had and she said she didn't do good with kids but here she was with a son. She also swore she'd never marry Nick Stokes but she did. Sara snapped out of her reverie as she saw Nick standing before her.

"What?" he asked. Sara shook her head.

"I was just thinking." She said as they walked to their room.

"About what?"

"Remember that case we had back when I first started working at the lab and Grissom made me a Taxi service for that little girl? The quadruple murder?" Sara asked.

"Not my favorite case but yeah go on." Nick replied.

"Well I said I wasn't good with kids and now there's Nicky." Sara said.

"And you're wonderful with him." Nick complimented.

"Well thanks. And my other thought had you in it." Sara smiled.

"Am I going to like this?" Nick asked, looking at her.

"It's nothing bad. I remember sitting with Catherine in the break room, watching you when you didn't know it and thinking to myself, 'I will never be with him so get the thought out of your mind.' But here we are married." Sara replied. Nick kissed her gently.

"You know I've never told you this but the first time I ever saw you I was throwing dummies off the hotel roof for Grissom and I fell in love with you right there. When shift was over I called Warrick and I said, 'Man, I'm in love.' He replied by saying, 'Who?' I said, 'The prettiest woman I've ever seen in my life.' 'A name would be nice.' Warrick said and I told him. 'I have no idea. I saw her while I was throwing dummies off a roof." He said.

Later on that night Sara and Nick were woken up by a cry.

"I got him." Sara muttered, rubbing her eyes. She walked out and Nick followed her. "Go back to bed."

"No. I'll help." He said.

"There's not much to help with. Either he needs his diaper changed, he's hungry, or he just woke up and started crying." Sara said.

"Well I don't care." Nick muttered. They walked into the baby's room and Sara picked Nicky up.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"He's hungry." Nick said.

"How do you know?" Sara asked.

"Well for one I am a CSI and two I'm the youngest of seven children. I've got a lot of nieces and nephews I've had to watch over the years and I know which cry is what." Nick replied. "Besides he has to be hungry. He's my kid!"

"Oh yeah that's true. Has to be like his daddy." Sara laughed. "Will you go get me a bottle?"

Nick nodded as he left the room and returned a couple of minutes later with a bottle. Once Nicky had finished the bottle he fell back asleep.

"See I know my son." Nick said, following Sara back into their room. "Dopey!"

The dog, who was lying on Nick's side of the bed, looked up at him.

"Up!" Nick said.

"Dopey get up." Sara said, trying to hide her smile. Dopey was a year old basset hound and loved sitting in Nick's things. "Nick, just push him off."

"No I don't want to hurt him." he said.

"Once you start to move him he'll move himself off. All dogs are the same." Sara said.

"Not this dog. Dopey get up!" Nick exclaimed, moving towards the bed. Dopey jumped up and trotted out the door. Sara walked over to the bed and lied down on as Nick brushed his side off.

"I think you disinfected it enough." she said.

"Knowing my luck that dog will come in later tonight and slobber all over me." Nick said, finally lying down. Sara sighed as she draped an arm over Nick.

"But you love him all the same." She said. "You know you do."

"He's my boy." Nick muttered. "He's been feeling lonely since Nicky came."

"Oh Nick he's a dog." Sara sighed.

"Dopey's still got feelings." Nick said, defending his beloved dog. Sara didn't reply but fell back asleep. Nick watched her as she slept and she sighed.

"Why are you watching me?" she asked.

"Because I want to." Nick replied. "You know you got to admit we've got a great life."

"I don't know where that came from but you're wrong." Sara said.

"I am?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. We've got the perfect life." Sara replied and closed her eyes, falling asleep. Nick grinned and kissed her gently as he slowly fell asleep himself.

A/N: Well that's it. It's done.


End file.
